One Last Try
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright I'm here with another exciting Inuyasha x Kagome fic! Since I'm practically done with my other my fics, I decided to get this new story I had in mind on the way. So I hope you enjoy this, so let's get it going.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Inuyasha Takahashi walked along the bust street without paying a bit of attention to his surroundings. He'd lived in Japan all his life, so he wasn't amazed by the sights. Besides, his mind was usually too preoccupied with business to take in the scenery. Today, however, it wasn't business that plagued him.

Anyone who knew Inuyasha would be surprised by that fact alone.

At this moment there was just too much going on in his life. It was early October. The year was quickly coming to an end and he couldn't tell if he was glad or miserable about it. It was natural to lean more toward miserable since in the last nine months he'd had his wife walk out on him, his father die, his wife come back to him and then leave him again.

His father's death…Inuyasha was beyond devastated. His father, Inutaisho Takahashi had not only been an influential business man, but a devoted husband and father. Continuing his walk, Inuyasha turned the corner, vaguely noticing people going in and out of the shops that lined the street. It was a crisp fall day and he deeply inhaled the fresh air. With his hands deep within his pockets, he let himself remember one of the most painful nights of his life. The night he'd found out his father was dead.

His mother, Izayoi Takahashi, had been the one to call him well after midnight. He had just gotten into bed after working on a proposal for Yukio Lee of Lee Holdings. His mother hadn't given him much information except that a drunken driver had run the stop sign and hit his car causing him to hit his head against the window causing a blot clot. By the time the ambulance came and got him out of the car, his father was gone.

For days Inuyasha had functioned on sheer autopilot. His condo in the downtown area of Japan seemed bigger and emptier. Almost like a tomb. And only six months before, his wife of five years had moved out.

Kagome taught first grade at a local elementary school. She loved it and so Inuyasha tried not to press the issue about her staying home, no matter how much he wished she would. One evening he'd come home from work to find she was packed and gone. He'd talked to her a week later and she'd been adamant about the separation. Inuyasha had been flabbergasted. They'd been so happy one day then she was yelling and crying the next.

One thing he was absolutely certain of…he and Kagome were meant to be together. If she needed a few months to get over whatever it was she was going through, he was willing to give her that. Except he hadn't anticipated his father's death or the strange feelings and yearnings that would come as a result.

Kagome Higurashi Takahashi was compassionate and loyal. On the day of the funeral, when she had come walking back into his family home after six months of being away, he'd felt a soothing calm wash over him. Very little shock. It was like his body and soul had just been patiently waiting for her. She'd embraced him immediately and he had known without a doubt that with her here he could make it through this day and the next.

They'd returned to his penthouse after the last of the mourners had left the Takahashi estate. The ride back into the city was quiet as Inuyasha thought of the turn his life had taken in such a short span of time. He'd expected her to come back home with him and that they would get through this grief together. So when they'd walked into the house and he'd gone directly into the bedroom, it was natural for her to follow him there. What had thrown him was the way she'd sat on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap, as if this were her first time there. Maybe she was having a moment. Inuyasha had experienced plenty of them in the last week. He'd be doing something normal or mundane and just like that, his thoughts would drift to his father and the loss would seem too profound for words.

His fingers shook a little as he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off, tossing it to the floor. Then he'd had to sit down as the memories came fast, turning his insides once again to a jittery mess. He'd felt her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. Then her arms were wrapped around him and he leaned into her embrace. It felt comfortable and different all at the same time. She had trembled in his then sniffled. He'd brushed his hands through her hair, whispering something about them getting through this together. Then the moment had shifted. Grief slipped aside, opening the door to a familiar rush of passion. His wife was in his arms, in his bed, a place she hadn't been in months and he loved it.

Inuyasha told himself that circumstances put them in this time and place that he shouldn't take advantage. Yet his hands moved down her back to cup her bottom. It was instinctive. Her arms were wrapped around his back, her nails digging in slightly as he touched her. In the next instant their mouths were joined, his lips moving over hers boldly, wickedly. She seemed to melt in his arms even as she stroked the intense heat building within him. Every touch, every moan, every movement felt right. It felt perfect. They didn't speak. Words were no longer necessary. Each touch was a memory renewed. When he'd lifted the edge of her nightgown, pulling it up and over her head, he was entranced by her beauty that had only matured with her over the years. Kagome was no longer the timid college girl he'd first taken to his bed. Now, she was an experienced lover, arching to his touch, moaning to kiss. Anticipation bubbled just beneath the surface of his skin and he licked his lips impatiently.

It had always been this way between them, this hot rush of desire that didn't calm until he was deeply embedded inside her and they were both completely sated. When she reached out, flattening her palms on his bare chest, Inuyasha's entire body stiffened, then warmed. He wanted this woman with a desperation he'd never known before, needed her like nothing he'd ever needed in his life. Leaning forward, he kissed her with all the emotion swirling inside of him. He was gentle at first, because his one priority had been to always love and cherish her. Then his lips grew more persistent, his tongue slipping past her lips, her teeth, to claim her fully. Her tongue snaked along his and the dam broke free. He kissed her with pent-up urgency, conveying the fierceness of his love for her, his devotion and vow to protect and take care of her.

They'd love each other in this way so many times before, it was second nature. When she lay naked on the bed, Inuyasha could only look down t her, his mind reeling with emotion, his body edgy with need. She had only to lift her arms in invitation before he was slipping between her legs, entering her with one long thrust…one satisfied moan. That moan was quickly replaced by tiny pants and heated growls as Inuyasha created a rhythm and Kagome lifted her hips to match it. This was the connection he'd come to rely on, the one constant in his life, his love for this woman.

The next morning he'd gone to the office at his usual time, five o'clock. He'd called home a couple of hours later to see Kagome had left for work and had received no answer. After several attempts on her cell, he figured he'd just see her later. But he was mistaken. This time, at least, she'd left him a note. She wasn't going to stay with him. The night before had been wonderful but it had been a mistake. He couldn't give her what she wanted, so a separation was the best solution.

Inuyasha had been livid. For the first time in years, he'd taken his frustration out on something besides the punching bag in his home gym. He'd burned the note then tossed a few choice pieces of artwork, watching them smash into the walls of the penthouse, enjoying the scene of them breaking. Just like his heart. That had been three months ago, Inuyasha hadn't seen nor heard from Kagome since then. He'd called her because he thought his marriage deserved that much. She'd refused his calls. He wasn't into begging, so the calls quickly stopped. For now…but in the weeks that passed he'd held on to the fact that he hadn't heard from any attorney on her behalf. That was a good sign, because Inuyasha had no intention of ever letting his wife go.

* * *

Kagome Takahashi's heart fluttered as she held the blanket up to her cheek. Burying her nose in it, she let its smell sift through the raging hormones in her body. Her eyes misted and she blinked to keep from making a complete fool of herself inside this quaint shop. One of her co-workers had hipped her to the place and Kagome was ecstatic to find the woman was absolutely right. This shop was comfortable, fabulous and had everything she would need and then some.

Gently laying her hand on her lower stomach, Kagome sighed.

Ten years ago when she'd first seen Inuyasha Takahashi walking across the campus of the University of Washington, she'd been enamored along with the rest of the female population of UW. Kagome prided herself on being one of the smartest of them all. Though she knew a man as good-looking and inherently successful as Inuyasha would never be interested in a shy, quiet girl from Nevada. So she hadn't even bothered with the games and ploys the other girls performed to get his attention. By day she focused on school and getting her degree. And by night, in privacy of her dorm room, she longed for him.

It was on a windy October night, days before Halloween. She'd been coming from a late study session in the library and he had bumped into her, knocking her and all her books to the ground. He'd been fooling around with some of his friends and not watching where he was going. She'd been so tired from late-night studying and the part-time job she was working at the school bookstore that she wouldn't have seen a Mack truck if it had come barreling at her.

Embarrassed, angry and still tired as hell, she'd scrambled on the ground to pick up her books. Inuyasha had been faster, collecting each textbook along with her notebook and her purse without a word. He'd offered her a hand up then because she was now on her knees wondering where the mess she'd dropped had gone. She looked up at him and could have sworn the sun was shining in a halo around him, except for the fact that it was close to midnight. Finally coming to her senses, she'd put her hand in his and let him help her up. As smart as she considered herself, she had no idea just how handsome he was close up. He was tall and towered above her meager five feet four inches. She looked up at him and was blinded by his smile. He was so fine it should've been a sin. He'd said something that snapped her out of her reverie and she remembered smiling and muttering a thank-you. She'd walked away so fast she would swear she was a blur in the wind.

The next morning he was waiting at her door of her dorm. And for the next two weeks he met her at each class and walked her home from her late-night studying at the library. Their meetings had been really casual. He talked of his family and everyday things while she, although still in awe, managed to talk about the same. A month later he asked her out on a real date. By the time Kagome had come to the conclusion that Inuyasha wasn't the untouchable bad boy sex symbol the girls on campus thought he was. Underneath the handsome and polished exterior, he was just an man who loved ramen, vintage cars, swords, and economics. And he was kind, focused and he truly seemed to care about her.

Inuyasha and Kagome found they had a lot in common and before either of them knew it they were an item, dating seriously and sending rumors flying around the campus. It wasn't the instant-fall-desperately-in-love like in some cheesy romances, it was more like an intense, heated drop into submission. Marriage was obviously on their horizon and the fairy-tale ceremony their shining moment in the spotlight. She loved that man like nothing and no one in her life. And in the five years of their marriage, she'd given him everything she had physically and mentally. She'd also sacrificed the one thing she'd wanted most because he wasn't ready. Until his excuses became the norm and she realized what he wasn't saying, but wholeheartedly meant, was that he didn't want children.

The hardest decision Kagome ever had to make was to walk away from her marriage, from the commitment she'd made before God and her family. But she'd done so to save herself. Inuyasha came from a very influential family. He was rich even before he made his first million. His father, Inutaisho, owned his own company, Takahashi Enterprising Inc. His mother, Izayoi, was a well-known doctor and a philanthropist who worked specifically with hospitals and children organizations. His older brother, Sesshomaru, was the vice president in Takahashi Enterprising and was the head in accounting. Inuyasha was the lone ranger in the family, even though he didn't hold a degree in business like his father and brother, he was still the epitome of ambition. For that very reason, her marriage had never stood a chance.

In the beginning, their marriage was strong, but soon his career and his quest for success proved more important than she'd ever been. Kagome had finally grown tired of the competition. Giving up wasn't usually in her nature, especially when it came to relationships. She was so heartbroken to know that she hadn't had what it took to make her marriage work. Still, she'd been strong the morning she packed her bags and left the penthouse she and Inuyasha had picked out and furnished together. She hadn't even left him a note that first time.

He was so smart, with his MBA degree and intuition he should've been able to figure it out. Especially since the day before they'd argued about starting a family. Her heart had ached until she'd thought about ripping it free to finally gain some peace. But later she'd received the news of Inutaisho's death. Kagome had grieved as if he were her own father, and despite the animosity she had toward Inuyasha, she wouldn't have wished that tragedy on anyone. So it was with that in mind that she'd returned to the Takahashi estate on the outskirts of Seattle.

Being with family again had been difficult, especially since she hadn't seen or spoken to any of them in more than six months. The moments she arrived, Inuyasha made a point of telling her that he hadn't mentioned her hiatus to his family. Kagome had been stung by the way he'd called her departure a hiatus, like she'd gone on some type of vacation or something. But that hadn't been the time to get into it. Besides, just seeing him again had her body and her emotions going haywire. A case in point was the passionate night they'd spent together after leaving the cemetery. Looking back now, she had to claim that as one of the best nights of her life.

But then the next morning, it looked to Kagome as if it was business as usual for Inuyasha, like he hadn't just buried his father. Like they hadn't made sweet tender love to one another. When she'd tried to talk to him, he'd brushed her off. He was officially unreachable, emotionally closed off just as he'd been the last few years.

Now, walking around the store, Kagome sighed over all the different designs and the racks of clothes in a pastel rainbow of colors. She heard the tiny bell that signaled a new customer entering the store, but didn't pay it much attention. But as she surveyed the outfits, her peripheral vision caught the suit and that confident swagger. Expensive and elegant, that's what it was, and when she raised her gaze a little higher, her heart pounded.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped. As if she had been caught stealing, she thrust her arms with the clothes in hand behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his golden eyes ranking over her with barely masked hunger.

"I, um, I'm shopping." Lord, she prayed he wouldn't ask what or who she was shopping for.

"I've been calling you."

Kagome licked her lips nervously. "I know."

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Inuyasha, this is not the place to discuss this. I'll call you later."

His eyebrows drew close as he frowned. "I'm not inclined to believe that since you've been ducking me for about three months now."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. Would she ever stop feeling like a love-struck college girl in his presence? She was grown and he'd hurt her, repeatedly, by ignoring her and denying what she wanted most in the world. By all normal standards, she should be able to walk away from him without a second thought. Yet, even now, she couldn't.

He took a step closer and touched a hand to her shoulder. "What's going on with you Kagome, why won't you just talk to me?"

She closed her eyes. His touch felt so good, but it was distracting her from the matter at hand. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him. "I can't." She said, with all the strain and indecision she'd been feeling since leaving him the first time.

He rubbed her shoulder, an act she remembered all too well. "Yes you can. We've always been able to talk. We're best friends. Remember you told me that the night of our graduation. There's nothing we can't say to each other."

'That was then and this was now.' Kagome thought dismally. Still she was surprised he'd even remembered something like that. "Things have changed."

"Yea they have." He said then as if just noticing his surroundings, looked around the store and back at her. "What are you doing in a baby store?"

Even as the question left his lips, his hands moved around her back. He pulled her wrists around so that the clothes she was holding, two baby sleepers, were now hanging between them.

"What are these? A present for someone you know?" His gaze lifted from the sleepers and met hers. For all she wanted to pick up and run out of that store, she knew the moment she'd been dreading had finally come.

"They're for a baby." She took a steadying breath. "Our baby."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you think of the first chapter? And before some say it in the review, I'm sorry I had Inutaisho die at the beginning of the story, I thought of changing it but I couldn't figure another way for Kagome and Inuyasha to get closer than from a tragedy. I had in mind about a friend of his dying, but I didn't think it'd been that emotional for the two of them to hook up. But anyway next chapter should be up when I get the chance, so until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: So happy to know people already like where this story is going! And one person who reviewed noticed a slight mistake I made from the last chapter. I had said that Inuyasha had a condo in downtown Japan but he and Kagome went to the University of Washington. So to clear up that mess, the story actually takes place in Washington State and they live in Seattle. Hope that clears up any confusion, now unto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

'She did not just say _our baby_.' Inuyasha's mind roared. "What the hell are you talking about?" He exclaimed.

Her upper body shook and Inuyasha realized it was because he'd grasped her shoulders, shaking her with each word he'd spoken. Immediately disgusted with himself, he yanked his hands away from her. "I want to know what's going on right now Kagome." He said through clenched teeth.

With movements too slow for his liking, Kagome turned, placing the baby clothes onto the rack behind her. When she turned back to him her warm brown eyes appeared glazed with tears. "Let's not do this here." She said quietly.

Inuyasha had to take a deep breath. His emotions were swirling through his body, pain and confusion burning through the layers of other stress he was currently dealing with. He recognized that this was not the place to air their dirty laundry. People would undoubtedly recognize him and the last thing his family needed right now was some trifling gossip about him and his estranged wife in a baby store.

"Fine, let's go." He reached for her hand and wasn't surprised that she didn't readily give it to him. With a long sigh, he took her hand, albeit gently, and led her out of the store.

Across the street was a bistro. It looked like one of those French shops with the awning trimmed in some curling material. Seattle's typical coldness hadn't hit yet, so small tables with fancy-backed white chairs were still set outside for customers. He bypassed the host with a nod then proceeded directly to a table in the shade. Pulling out her chair, he watched as Kagome sat down. Her scent, that perfume she loved so much from Clinique, wafted up through his nostrils. God he missed her.

Taking a seat across from her, Inuyasha tried valiantly not to yell again. She'd just said _our baby_ , meaning theirs, his and hers. When had she gotten pregnant? And when had she planned to tell him? Before speaking, he looked at her closely. She looked tired but even that didn't hamper her beauty or the added glow he noted around her cheeks. His gaze fell to her breasts and his mouth watered. He'd always loved her body. She was small, but curvy and soft in all the right places.

Inuyasha dubbed her his sweetheart and vowed to always protect her from any harm or danger. But the way she was looking at him made Inuyasha feel as if the person she needed protection from was him. Traveling farther down, he saw that the top she wore, which fitted across her bodice, flared from a band of material at her rib cage. There was no real sign of a pregnant stomach but the blouse was a lot looser than Kagome's normal attire.

'She _was_ pregnant.' That realization hit him with warm finality. Having children had been a few years off in his life plan. Yet, his father's death had him thinking lately of family.

"It was the night of the funeral." She said when he continued to watch her.

Lifting his gaze to her face, he marveled at the soft ebony curls of her hair that rested so adoringly at her shoulders. Her round, cherub like face, full lips and soulful eyes bore into him. "Why did you leave?" He asked with his emotions clogging his throat.

Kagome sighed and sat back in the chair. "We're not on the same page anymore, Inuyasha. You know that. You want your business and I want…more."

"I want you." He said without hesitation.

She tilted her head to the side. "We can't always have what we want."

He clenched his teeth. For as sweet as Kagome was, she could just be as stubborn as he. "You had no right to keep a secret like this." If there was one thing he hated, it was secrets. They had a way of coming back to haunt you. Or slap you in the face. "Did you ever plan to tell me about my child?"

Kagome looked offended. "Of course I was going to tell you. I would never keep you away from your child. Even if you don't want one. I just didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you or something."

He shook his head in disbelief. "First off, I never said I didn't want a child."

"You never said you did. And besides that, actions speak louder than words, Inuyasha. Working twenty hours a day, weekends included, barely having time to eat dinner with me, let alone make love to me, said it all."

"It wasn't like that. It was just never the right time."

"Oh really? Then tell me what it was like. For you, I mean. Did you really think we had a good marriage?" Her hands had been waving as she spoke, a sure sign that this conversation was about to get very emotional.

"Sure there were rough days, but that was normal. I thought we were both getting what we wanted."

She folded her arms over her chest. "No, you were getting what you wanted. I was just taking up space."

Inuyasha let her words settle and tried like hell to hold on to his temper. How could she sit here and use his actions to justify why she hadn't told him about his child? On another note, there could be some truth to her words. He did work a lot, but that was for the good of them both, for their future. He wanted them to be financially secure, outside of the Takahashi fortune. Working hard was the only way a man, demon or non, could adequately provide for his family. He'd learned from his father. All this past mumbo jumbo aside, Inuyasha wasn't about to let Kagome raise his baby without him. "I want you back, Kagome. I never wanted you to leave."

"Inuyasha…" She sighed.

The shreds of his calm shattered and he slammed his hands down on the table. "You will not shut me out of this pregnancy or my child's life, no matter what you think you know about me!"

"Keep your voice down." Kagome said sternly, as if he were one of her students.

He dragged a hand down his face. His temples hurt like hell. "I don't know what you want me to say, what you want me to do Kagome."

"Like I said, what I wanted never mattered to you." When he was about to say something else, she held up a hand to stop him. "Now that you know, I will keep you in the loop about the pregnancy. You can be a father to your child."

"Thanks for the permission." He snapped.

She frowned. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what? Don't act pissed the fuck off? Well I am so deal with it." He shot back. 'How dare she keep this from me? And how dare she act like she is doing me a favor by _allowing_ me to be in my child's life? We were once so happy…how had we come to this?'

"That's just it, Inuyasha. I _have_ been dealing with it. I've been dealing with you and your twisted priorities and your lack of attention. But I don't have to take it."

Her words were curt, sharp and sounded entirely too final for his liking. "So what are you saying? You don't want to be with me?"Asking the question made him feel vulnerable and insufficient. Sitting up straighter, he cleared his throat. "We took vows, Kagome. And I for one didn't take them lightly. There are problems in every marriage. The true test is loyalty and patience. Does our love mean so little to you that you won't even try?"

'No the hell he wasn't!' Kagome thought.

He was _not_ turning the tables on her, making this all seem like her fault. She'd tried and tried. Talking and planning romantic weekends and trying to bring back the spark they'd once had. All to no avail.

"You were the one who stopped trying Inuyasha. Your job always came first. Making your next million meant more than making love to your wife. And you expected me to simply be there to help you celebrate. I won't be your trophy wife. It takes two to make a marriage work."

He touched his fingers to his temples and rubbed. He had a headache and Kagome immediately felt guilty. Inuyasha always got headaches when he was tired or hungry. She could guess what the culprit was this time. Opening her purse, she dug inside and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. "You haven't eaten today, have you?"

"What?" He asked, his eyes squinting as he looked at her.

"Food? Did you have any? Breakfast, lunch? Never mind." She opened the bottle and poured two pills into her hand. Signaling the waiter, she ordered them two glasses of water and chicken salads. The water came first and she put the pills in Inuyasha's hand. He didn't say a word but popped the pills and lifted the glass to drink.

"Three meals a day can easily be woven into your work schedule. How do you expect to keep up your strength if you forget to eat? You might be a hanyou, but still you cannot do it all. You're not Superman." She said, watching him swallow.

He chuckled. "I was your Superman once."

Kagome had to smile at that one, touched once again by the sentiment in his tone. She hadn't heard him talk like that in years. "Yes you were…a long time ago."

When he reached across the table for her hand, she didn't pull away. "I want what we had before, Kagome. I want you with me again. If it means I have to change some things, then I will. But this separation is killing me. It's been three whole months!"

Run? Stay? Her mind argued even as his thumb rubbed over the back of her hand. Heat moved swiftly up her arm and settled throughout her chest with familiarity.

She sighed. "It's not that easy. You can't just say you want it and think that it will be. I wanted it all for us Inuyasha. The careers, the family, the love."

"I've never stopped loving you."

"You just stopped being with me."

"How can I fix this?" He implored with a look of such honesty that it almost broke her heart.

"I only wanted you and a life where we were equal partners and friends. I wanted a family and a home."

He nodded as if hearing her for the first time. "I understand."

"Do you really?" She asked.

"I know exactly what you need, Kagome. I always have." He said with that slow, sinful smile.

Kagome's insides melted. Boy, did he know what she needed. Flashes of their last night together hit her like a warm breeze. When it came to the bedroom, or any room for that matter, Inuyasha knew and always delivered everything she wanted or needed. But that area of their lives wasn't the problem. When he wasn't working, his performance in bed was much more than she could ask for. However, their marriage couldn't survive on sex alone. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"That's not what I'm talking about Inuyasha. Sex was never a problem for us."

"No, and apparently we've had much more success than I'd anticipated." He said, nodding toward her belly. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

She smiled, hoping he really was excited, but she wasn't really sure. She knew a baby wasn't a part of Inuyasha's plan just yet. But there wasn't much they could do about it now. "When the doctor told me, I was in a state of shock for days."

They both grew quiet. "I was so sorry about Inutaisho's death and then this happened and I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you would react."

"You can tell me anything. Don't ever forget that."

Kagome looked at this man and knew that she loved him even more today than she ever had. He'd been her best friend for almost ten years and her lover for more than half that time. Of course she could tell him anything, but could she trust him again with her heart?

"Let's have dinner tonight? At the condo."

"I'm not moving back in, Inuyasha. If you really want a reconciliation, you're going to have to prove it. You're going to have to convince me that we should give this another try."

Inuyasha stared at her a moment, contemplating, she could tell by the slight furrow of his brow.

"So you won't move back in until I prove to you that we can make this work?" He nodded, answering himself. "I can do that. I can win you back, if that's what you want."

Leave it to Inuyasha to make everything a competition. Ambition infected his blood like a disease. "I'm just saying that I've spent a lot of time trying to rekindle the spark between us, trying to bring back what we lost somewhere along the road. I'm not willing to do it this time. You're going to have to do the trying."

"Fine. Dinner tonight at the condo."

He grinned devilishly and she groaned. "No sex, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "No sex. I just want to share a meal with you, like we used to.

She sighed. Looking into his eyes, having him touch her…she never stood a chance.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright I decided to stop it right here and just keep you guys waiting a bit longer. Next chapter is the dinner between Inuyasha and Kagome and let's see if the whole 'no sex' thing will happen or not. So until next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: I know it's been like what seems like forever on this chapter, but I'm still writing other fics and starting on new ones, which I know I shouldn't be doing but I can't help it. Also please forgive if there are some mistakes, I really wanted this story uploaded so I might have rushed a bit and missed some minor errors. Anyway let's get this story on now shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Kagome stood at the door to the home she and Inuyasha had shared, debating whether or not she should use her key. Still, she needed to retain some sort of distance between them. As she'd told him earlier that afternoon, she wasn't about to run back to him and things the way they were, baby or not. She wasn't about to act like things were even remotely back to normal.

After a few more awkward moments, she realized how foolish she was being and lifted her hand to ring the doorbell. Inuyasha was at the door in no time, as if he'd been standing directly on the other side waiting for her.

"Hey, you're right on time, as always." He smiled and Kagome almost bolted.

How was she going to survive having dinner with him, here of all places? It was bad enough she'd been thinking of him and that crazy toned body for the duration of the afternoon. "I was hungry." She shrugged and walked inside.

"I'll bet, considering your present condition. Let me get that for you." He took her purse and the sweater she'd draped over her arm as a weather precaution.

Kagome continued into the living area. She loved their loft-style penthouse and remembered each piece of furniture they'd chosen together. Clean linens and a contemporary décor was their goal. As she stood in front of the wall-length windows, she would say they'd hit their mark.

Inuyasha wanted to be close to the pulse of the business industry and so they'd found this great place in the center of downtown. The windows that made up one wall overlooked downtown Seattle. As dusk had just settled over the city, Kagome was treated to the sultry golden hue of the sun as it settled for the night. Buildings glowed majestically, and below she could see people hurrying to start their night out on the town or some hurrying to get home, especially if they lived an hour away. Folding her arms, she took a moment to simply enjoy.

"You look good standing there." Inuyasha said from behind.

She turned slowly. "It's the view."

He shook his head. "No. It's you. I always liked to see you standing there looking so content."

Quickly unfolding her arms, she moved away from the window to take a seat on the beige leather couch. "Looks can be deceiving."

Inuyasha didn't respond, but came to sit beside her. "Dinner's just about done. Do you want to listen to some music?"

Kagome blinked in surprise as he leaned forward and picked up the remote to the entertainment center from the cherry-wood block coffee table. When was the last time she and Inuyasha had simply sat in the living room listening to music? When was the last time they had sat and did anything together?

She watched in a trance as he pushed buttons, having never mastered that monstrosity he called a remote. It operated everything electronic in the room, the DVD, the CD player, the television, etc. It had been her practice to just push the power button on the machine she wanted to turn on. The remote was intimidating and entirely Inuyasha's domain.

Her heart stumbled when the first chords of a song she hadn't heard for years began to play. It was an old jazz song she and Inuyasha had listened to as they'd studied back in college. She couldn't help but smile. "Where did you find that?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to shrug. "It wasn't lost, just forgotten for a while."

She sat back in the chair, loving the caramel and ivory pillows she'd insisted on. The relaxing was good for her. Dr. Hiroki, her ob-gyn, had informed her that during her first trimester she should try and get as much rest as possible. Especially in light of the mild cramping she experienced erratically. Dr. Hiroki said it wasn't a big deal as long as she wasn't bleeding or the pain didn't become unbearable. But she certainly wanted to be as careful as she could.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Please, no." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I go to the bathroom enough without any added help."

"Really? I always thought that was later in the pregnancy."

"Nope. That was one of those symptoms that started right away. I hear it gets worse as the baby grows. I'm definitely not looking forward to more trips to the bathroom."

"So you've been to the doctor and everything is going okay? You and the baby are healthy?"

She couldn't help but touch her stomach at his words. In the beginning of their marriage, Inuyasha had always been very attentive, providing any, and everything she needed, from a glass of wine when they came home from work to a massage on those particularly rough days she'd had at school.

"Dr. Hiroki said that everything looks fine. He anticipates a noneventful pregnancy and a healthy baby in late April."

To her surprise Inuyasha smiled. "May I?" He asked, nodding at the spot on her stomach where her hand rested.

After a second of stunned silence, she smiled. "Sure. There's not much to feel yet."

When his hand replaced hers, Kagome's pulse quickened. It wasn't just with the awareness that it had been almost three months since she'd felt Inuyasha's hands on her. It was also the realization that what he was feeling was something they'd both created. The baby that would forever symbolize their love and commitment. Family.

"This still seems a little unreal." He said, his eyes glued to her stomach.

"Is that good or bad?" She inquired tentatively.

He lifted his gaze to hers and smiled with complete sincerity. "It's perfect."

Keeping his palm on her stomach, Inuyasha continued to stare at her. He used to do that when they were in college. She'd be reading some textbook and assuming he was doing the same. But when she'd look up, those intense, golden eyes would be focused solely on her. What was it he used to say he was doing?

"I'm still memorizing you." He said as if he'd read her mind. "After all these years, I look at you and want the picture of your face to stay permanently etched in my mind."

Dammit. She wasn't going to make it. He was pushing all the right buttons, saying all the right things. How could she resist coming back to him?

"I wonder why that is Inuyasha. I mean, I've always wondered why you'd want to memorize me. Is it that you knew one day we would part?" Clearly he hadn't expected that, as his once-soft gaze shifted to mildly irritated.

"I don't want tonight to go this way, Kagome. I want us to spend the evening together, with nothing on our minds but you and me. Like we used to do."

She nodded, chastising herself for being a little insensitive. It was a protective instinct, she knew, but was it necessary?

"I hear you."

"Let's just relax and not think about our issues for this one night."

He moved closer as he spoke, his voice lowering to that seductive tone she knew all too well. Still, she heard what he was saying and decided it wasn't such a bad idea.

"That sounds perfect." She whispered, just before his lips brushed hers.

* * *

'Tonight is going to go well.' Inuyasha thought with certainty. He had the music and her favorite meal, Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and sautéed spinach. Inuyasha was used to getting his way and in this arena there would be no changing that. He would win his wife back and then he'd make sure she never felt she had to leave him again.

After dropping Kagome off at the school this afternoon, he'd thought of her constantly. However, when he'd arrived back at his office, his mother had called to see if he was available for lunch with her Sesshomaru and his wife Rin tomorrow and he'd been forced to think of his father's death again.

He knew the story of how long his parents had tried for children, Sesshomaru was already nine at the time and it was hard for Izayoi to conceive, resulting in two miscarries already. They had just been about to give up but with the appearance of Inuyasha brought his parents a sense of completion to their lives. Inuyasha realized with Kagome now carrying his child, he wanted that same thing. His father was gone and now he wanted to leave his own legacy. He wanted his career, his wife, his child, his family and nothing was going to stop him from having them. He hadn't been so sure of anything in a long, long while.

* * *

"Dinner was fantastic." Kagome said when they stood out on the balcony. "How much did you pay Betty to cook it for you?" Because Kagome knew nothing if she didn't know her man, Betty, the Takahashi's longtime housekeeper, cooked like an angel. Kagome would know her signature mashed potatoes anywhere.

"I'm offended." He smiled and leaned against the railing. "You know I can cook."

"Ramen noodles are the extent of your culinary expertise. This was a good home cooked meal that you definitely didn't prepare yourself."

"All right, all right, you caught me. But I had the best intentions."

"You did, so you earn points for effort." She said, watching as the crisp, white dress shirt, left unbuttoned at the neck, molded his upper body.

Inuyasha had always been sexy. There was no doubt about that. Even in the designer suits he seemed to wear more than anything else, he exuded pure, unadulterated sex appeal. She'd been thinking of nothing else but heading to the bedroom with her gorgeous husband for the duration of the night. Her hormones were going crazy. Luckily her brain still had some power over her libido.

While she'd been lusting after his body, Inuyasha had moved closer so that his hand was now caressing her cheek. His natural scent permeated her senses. She looked away, pretending that the view from the balcony was affecting her more than the man standing too damn close to her.

Putting a fingertip to her chin, he directed her gaze back to him. "You can't walk away from me, from us." He whispered, his face looming dangerously close to hers.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, trying to turn away from him. She knew what was coming and no matter how much she wanted it, she knew that it would be a mistake. That kiss they'd shared before dinner had been brief but still potent enough to leave her off-kilter.

"I love you so much Kagome."

At his words, she could do nothing more than sigh. "You said we would take this slow. We're not supposed to do this tonight. Just dinner, remember?"

He feigned innocence, which was a blatant lie considering that devilish look in his eyes. "We're not doing anything." His lips touched hers in a sweeping fashion that sent tingles all the way to her toes.

Her body was instantly on fire, her tongue anticipating the silky feel of his. "This doesn't solve our problems."

"No." He answered, then used his tongue to stroke fire into her mouth, pulling out the moment she was about to give in. "But it's a damn good start to our reconciliation."

'He wasn't lying about that.' Kagome thought with a groan. Then she felt her body leaning into his. His arms wrapped quickly around her, locking her in place. "You're not playing fair." She gasped, then nipped his bottom lip.

"All's fair in love and war." He sighed a second before taking her mouth in a scorching kiss that made her remember just why she'd spent the last nine years loving this man.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And let the reconciliation begin! Maybe in the next chapter you'll get a little limey surprise we'll see. So until next time! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: I know it's been like what seems like forever on this chapter, but I'm still writing other fics and starting on new ones, which I know I shouldn't be doing but I can't help it. Anyway let's get this story on now shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku rode in Miroku's Hyundai Genesis through the city streets and got onto the highway that would lead them to the outskirts of the city, where the Takahashi estate was. Inuyasha liked his friend's car but wasn't impressed by its size or new-age technology. He favored the old, tried-and-true vehicles and was looking forward to taking one of his favorite, the vintage teal 1963 Chevrolet Corvette he kept in the garage at the estate, out for a spin. It had been a while since he'd indulged in his only other hobby besides work. In truth, it had been too long.

Inuyasha enjoyed the scenery as Miroku drove. He thought about his wife and their evening together. They must have kissed on that balcony for hours. All he knew for certain was that when he'd finally had to walk her to the door, his body was hard as steel and he was needing her more than he'd ever had in his life. But Kagome had held to her word. She didn't want them to rush things. She wanted the whole dating, courting, and whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it routine all over again. He wasn't really down for the waiting to sleep with her again, especially since they were already legally married and he'd gotten her pregnant, but he knew enough to give her what she wanted in that regard. He was looking at his marriage like a business deal now: it needed to be handled delicately until the final contracts were signed, the "final contracts" being the moment Kagome moved back in with him. That thought made him smile.

"What are you over there smiling about?" Miroku asked. "You must have made another million or something, you look so happy."

Inuyasha cleared his throat and pretended to adjust his seat belt. "No, it's nothing. Just enjoying the scenery."

"Man, you can't see anything but asphalt and cars driving too fast to get to someplace that's probably not all that important. So what's up?"

"It's nothing really. Just that things have been bad for a few months and they're finally starting to look a little better."

"You mean you and Kagome?"

"Why would you say that?" Inuyasha asked. He'd been careful not to let anyone in his family and friends know about his and Kagome's separation. For all they knew, she was just spending more time working and with her family. Her appearance at the funeral had helped tremendously, as both his mother and sister-in-law were happy to see her.

"Come on Inuyasha. I know you and I know when something's bothering you. You were on edge even before you father's death. I assumed it was about Kagome since your business is doing well. Kagome is the only thing you love more than work and your cars."

Inuyasha thought about his friend's words for a moment, searching for and accepting the truth in them. "Things were a little shaky with us for a while. But now we're good."

"Shaky how?" Miroku persisted.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing Miroku could be just as stubborn as him. They weren't going to make the additional twenty minutes of this ride without him telling Miroku all he wanted to know, so there was no need in even trying.

"She left me." Inuyasha said quietly.

"What? She left? Why?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I think I know now. But when it happened, I had no idea."

Miroku shook his head. "That doesn't sound right."

"She left right after the New Year. I came home one day and she was gone. Then the day of the funeral she showed up. I thought things were back to normal, that whatever she'd been going through was fixed. So we slept together."

"But?"

"I didn't say _but_."

Miroku chuckled. "Still, I know there's one coming."

" _But_ apparently things still weren't okay. She left again. I tried to call her, I left messages at her job and on her cell. I didn't even know where she was staying."

"Did you call her mother and grandfather?"

"No."

"Why?"

"The same reason I didn't tell any of you. I didn't want them to know. Marriage is sacred to Kagome. Her mother and father have been together for a long time until he died and from what she told me her parents had a great relationship. I didn't think Kagome would run to her mother and tell her she was giving up on ours."

"So what's going on now?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He rarely went for walks, especially during a weekday when he should've been working. But had he not been coming down that street, had he not glanced inside that store, he wouldn't be feeling as content as he was now. "I saw her yesterday."

Miroku glanced at him, then back at the road. "You did? Where? Did you go to her job like some stalker?"

Inuyasha frowned, offended that his friend would even suggest such a thing. "I wouldn't do that."

"I know you wouldn't. That's why you haven't spoken to or seen your wife in months." Miroku chuckled. "You're too calm to show your emotions that way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just tell me what happened when you saw her."

Inuyasha decided he wanted this conversation over with sooner rather than later, so he dismissed Miroku's comment. "She's pregnant."

"What! It's yours right?"

"Don't fuck with me Miroku, of course it's mine. She _is_ my wife." And if Inuyasha knew one thing about Kagome, it was that she was loyal. She would never step out on him, no matter how bad things were. As long as they were legally married, and this was true for him as well, there would be no sleeping with anybody else.

"I can't tell." Miroku said flippantly.

"All right, what's that supposed to mean? And I want a straight answer."

Miroku shrugged. "I don't have a problem giving you one, my friend. You've been working and working since the day you and Kagome got married. You know why she left? Because she didn't think you'd miss her one way or another."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak then quickly shut it.

"Yea, you know I'm right. Kagome's the type of woman that needs attention Inuyasha and you weren't giving it to her. You better be thanking the gods that she's carrying your baby and not some other man's."

"Just because you're driving doesn't mean I won't hit you. Watch what you say about my wife."

Miroku chuckled. "Don't get mad at me. I'm just being real. There's more to life than work. It took me a while to realize that, but I see it clearly now. Kagome wants more than just money in the bank, Inuyasha. She wants the whole fairy tale."

"I know what my wife wants, thank you very much." Inuyasha shifted in his seat. "This all sounds real professional coming from a man who's been running from a serious commitment most of his adult life."

"I'm not downplaying my faults. But I'm wiser now."

"You mean you're Sango-whipped now."

"Whatever." Miroku laughed. "But seriously, I think you really need to think about what I've said and listen to what I'm sure Kagome's saying. She's pregnant now, it's time for you to take your marriage and your family more seriously than your job."

"If I don't work, how do I support my family?"

"Inuyasha, you're not destitute. You have more money than most men twice your age. Besides, it's not all about the money. It's about living your life before it's too late. Don't you want to be there for Kagome and for your child?"

"Of course I do. And I will. That's why I have to work, to make sure they have everything they need all the time."

"I'm betting that all they're going to need is you." Miroku said seriously.

"Thanks for the advice, but I've got this under control."

Miroku shrugged and Inuyasha was glad he was going to let it rest for now.

* * *

The day had been long, but the thoughts of Inuyasha had kept Kagome going. She wondered if she'd see him tonight. That was probably too optimistic, seeing as he'd given her all last night. However, the two dozen peach-colored calla lilies he'd had delivered to her this morning said he was at least thinking about her while he was at work. Of course, when she'd called, he'd been out at a meeting, she'd contemplated calling him on his cell but decided against it. They'd been separated for months and yesterday had been pretty emotional for both of them. Although, to his credit, Inuyasha seemed to take the news of the pregnancy a lot better than she would have anticipated. If she wasn't mistaken, he actually looked pleased by the notion that they would be starting a family.

'A family.' She thought as she walked down the steps leading out of the school.

She didn't want to live in the city anymore. The penthouse was too small for a family. Their child would need a yard for a swing, grass to roll and play on. Inuyasha loved their penthouse in the city. Would he be open to moving? Funny how the doubts continued to surface. As much as she wanted to believe that they had a chance that Inuyaha could be the man she needed him to be, doubts still prickled her mind.

Kagome was tired and hungry and sleepy. The first trimester of pregnancy was more than she'd anticipated. Her emotions were out of whack, her energy level had reached an all-time low and she was uncomfortable for the duration of the time she wasn't nauseous or worried. Her mother, who in addition to her grandfather were the only other people who knew about the pregnancy, assured her that this was all the norm. In another couple of weeks, a lot of those symptoms would pass and she'd be on to other issues, like swollen ankles and growing pressure on her bladder.

She was thinking that she'd gladly endure all of this to stare into the eyes of her and Inuyasha's child at the end of nine months, when a car horn caught her attention. She looked up then and noticed the sleek black Mercedes Maybach 62 S sedan. She would recognize that car anywhere because there weren't many people rich enough in Seattle to own one. It was Inuyasha's. Well, it was one of his. That hanyou loved his cars.

This one was for his driver, Ace, whom he used when he was in the city. Inuyasha's other cars, according to him, needed the open road to test their speed, so driving in the city wasn't logical. Instead, he had Ace drive him to and from work and any other meetings he had in the city, or simply to the Takahashi estate where he could pick up one of his other cars.

Her heart danced a little jig as she walked closer, her smile growing with each step. There was a small letdown when Ace came around to open the back door for her and she realized Inuyasha wasn't in the car.

"Good evening Mrs. Takahashi." Ace said with his ready smile and deep dimples.

"Hi Ace." She said, coming up on tiptoe to kiss his weathered cheek. Ace was a big man, tanned skin, laughing eyes, a bald head and two huge hoop earrings in each ear. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you ma'am. It's been far too long." He said, taking her bags from her arm and helping her into the car.

When she settled, she waited for him to get in and asked. "Where's Inuyasha and where are we going?"

Ace only turned to her and smiled. "Just relax. Mr. Takahashi told me to take good care of you. There's some cold water and fruit juice back there and something for you to snack on during the ride."

Kagome sat back against the pearl-gray bucket leather seat, knowing it was pointless to ask Ace anything else. The man was nothing if not loyal and he'd been with Inuyasha for years. So if Inuyasha told him not to tell her where they were going, he'd walk on nails before divulging the information. She smiled as she slid forward in the seat to the minibar mounted on the back of the front seat. Picking up a bottle of orange juice, she surveyed the array of snacks and selected the caramel popcorn. She'd always had a sweet tooth and preferred that to the rice cakes and granola.

'The ride shouldn't be too long.' Kagome thought. Still, after her snack, she sat back in the seat and quickly fell asleep. When she awoke, it was to someone shaking her gently by the shoulders. Which probably wasn't a good thing to do since her stomach was rebelling against the popcorn and orange juice.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Inuyasha whispered against her ear.

When had he arrived? He must have been waiting for her at whatever their destination was. His voice registered and she struggled to lift her lids. When she'd finally closed them, sleep took her deeply so that it was a chore to wake up. "Hmmm." She tilted her head just a bit and was pleased to meet his lips.

The kiss was gentle, just a brushing of lips, but it stirred her blood just the same and she lifted her arms to drape over his shoulders. "Hi." She said dreamily then pressed her mouth to his again.

"Mmm, hey yourself." Inuyasha said, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "You fell asleep on that short ride from the school to here."

"Where's here?" She asked groggily.

"Where at the Galleria. I thought you might like to do a little shopping and get some dinner."

He was staring at her as if he hadn't seen her in a very long time.

"Shopping?" She asked, trying to sit up. He was leaning over the console and he backed away a little while she got herself situated upright. "You hate shopping."

"I don't hate it." He said with a smirk. "I just don't see why somebody else can't do it for you."

"You were not brought up to be that uppity. Izayoi only has housekeepers because your father insisted and because Betty is too ornery to leave. Otherwise she would still be scrubbing her own floors." She reached for her purse, opening it to grab her compact. If she looked like she felt, there was no way she was walking around in public without a little patchwork.

"And your mother didn't bring you up to be so vain." He said, reaching for her compact.

Kagome moved it out of his reach and lifted the sponge to dab concealer beneath her eyes. "I look like I haven't slept in ages. My mom would have a fit if I went out in public like this." Finished with the concealer, she pulled out her lip gloss and swiped the stick over her lips. "It's not for glamour, but for normalcy. You have no idea all the changes pregnant women go through."

Inuyasha nodded. "Are you sick much? My secretary says she was ill the entire pregnancy."

Kagome's head snapped in his direction. "You told your secretary about the baby?"

Inuyasha blinked as if confused. "Of course I did. Why, is it a secret?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I just didn't think we were announcing it yet."

"Well, I didn't really announce it. I mean, nobody in the family knows, except Miroku. I figured we could tell the others after dinner on Sunday."

Kagome had forgotten about the Sundays she and Inuyasha had had dinner with his family. It seemed so long ago. "Oh." Unsure of what to say next, she placed all her things back in her purse and zipped it shut. His fingers gripped her wrists and her gaze was jerked back to his.

"You're beautiful without lipstick and whatever that other stuff was."

She smiled. "You're biased."

"I love you."

Ace, as astute as always, picked that moment to open the car door. "If you're ready now." He said and reached inside to take Kagome's hand.

She gave it to him and stepped out into the slightly cooler evening air. Inuyasha stepped out of the car behind her, reaching for her hand the moment he was at her side. "If you're too tired, we can just go home."

Home.

How badly she wanted to call the penthouse her home, with him, again. But she wasn't ready for that yet.

"No. I'll be fine. The walking is good for me and you did interrupt my shopping yesterday."

They hadn't bought much, just half of the furniture for the nursery in Neiman Marcus and because they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, a couple of bags of basic baby wear. Kagome hadn't intended to get much as it was still early in the pregnancy. Some believed it was bad luck to shop too soon. However, Inuyasha was convinced that their lives were changing for the better and wanted to buy whatever she liked.

Her feet were hurting a bit and she was hungry. Inuyasha must have noticed she was getting tired because he choose a quick dinner over a fancy restaurant. They were back in the car after only two and a half hours.

"Let's get you home to bed." He said once she was fastened in with the seat belt.

That sounded like a great idea to her.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome in awe as she let her head rest on the back of the seat. She was, just as he'd said, beautiful. More beautiful than he'd ever remembered seeing her. It must have been that baby glow his secretary was telling him about. When he'd planned this evening, he'd wanted to buy anything and everything that would make her smile. Instead, she'd smiled even before they'd gotten into the mall.

That was one of the things he loved about Kagome. She'd never been impressed by material things. Her wants were basic, her needs obtainable. On paper it seemed he was more than capable of pleasing her. But he wanted to do so much more than that. He wanted to take care of her, to make it so that there was never anything that she wanted or needed.

She was tired now, barely keeping her eyes open. As he'd been about to direct Ace to take her to the penthouse, she'd given him an address just at the city limits. She'd not only moved out, she'd moved a good distance away from him. Inuyasha refused to think of that now. This evening had been good. They had been together and things seemed to be on the right path. He wouldn't let anything stop that.

He walked her to her door, noting that the apartment building wasn't the best. Kagome was in no way out of money. Even leaving him, she would still be comfortable financially. So the apartment wasn't the worst, but it wasn't good enough for her.

He couldn't hold his thoughts in any longer. "Why don't we just get your stuff and head back to the penthouse?" He said.

She'd unlocked the door and was just stepping inside when she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I like it here." She said. "For now."

The furniture, he noted as she turned on the lights, was in her customary style of "less is more." Not big pieces but the necessities. A couch, a recliner, a coffee table, a television stand. She had plants all around because she loved flowers and taking care of things that way. On a table in the corner, she had stacks of books, another one of great loves. Kagome read anything and everything, all the time. He'd met her coming from the library and since that time he could personally vouch for her having read over a million books.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, Inuyasha. I have to get up early in the morning." She said, breaking his study of her apartment.

"How long are you planning to work?" He asked.

"As long as I can."

Inuyasha nodded, her answer being what he'd expected to hear. "And how long do you plan on staying away from me?"

"I'm not staying away from you. We just spent another pleasant evening together. One I have to admit I am surprised by."

"Surprised? Why?"

"You haven't had a lot of evenings for me in a long while Inuyasha."

He nodded. "I know. Things have been hectic."

"So you said."

"I'm trying Kagome." He said when it seemed like their conversation was headed down the wrong path.

She stepped to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I know you are and that's all I can ask."

He cupped her face in his hands. "You can ask me for anything Kagome. You've always had that power over me. Whatever I can do to make things right between us, I will do." He pulled her closer and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"Just pay attention. That's all I ask." She whispered.

Because he loved the feel of her in his arms and because his baser needs for her were growing out of control, Inuyasha lifted her face to his, dropping his lips down to hers, taking her mouth hungrily.

She opened to him willingly, stroking her tongue over his with need to match his own. The kiss grew deeper instantaneously, his hands raking through her hair as hers twined tightly around his neck.

Before he could stop himself, he was backing her toward the couch. When her legs hit the target, he lowered her down, covering her body with his own. He found her lips again, his teeth nipping along their line, his tongue seeking and tangling with hers. They were so perfectly in sync, so one with their needs, that Inuyasha had always been amazed. Kagome hadn't been as outgoing and extroverted as many of the girls they'd gone to school with, but she was well-known and liked for her quiet demeanor and pretty smile. He figured there was more to her than what everyone was seeing. And he'd found it. He'd tapped into that sensual woman that could drive him wild with one kiss. He'd tapped into that sensual woman that could drive him wild with one kiss.

His body roared with need, blood thrumming through his system to rest painfully at his groin. As if she sensed his desire, her legs spread as much as could be allowed on the couch and he slipped between them. Rubbing his erection against her mound was like icing on the cake, hearing her moan his name…like heaven. Cupping her breasts in his palms was another act he'd cherished. Kagome was petite but curved in all the right places. Her breasts, which used to fit perfectly in his palms, now overflowed with heaviness. He thrust between her legs again, wanting, needing to be inside of her quickly.

Beneath him she was panting, her head turning from side to side on one of the couch pillows. He loved when she was hungry for him, when she begged him to make her scream. She was holding on to that request, he could tell. She wanted to be stronger, to tell him to go and feel like she'd conquered some personal rule she'd made for herself. But Inuyasha wanted something else. The buttons on her shirt popped as he pulled the material apart. Her breasts, just as he'd felt in his hands, fairly exploded from her bra. They were so round and so full that his mouth watered simply at the sight. With shaking fingers, he thanked God for the front clasp on her bra and released it. Now that they were free, there was no reason why his mouth couldn't feast on those delicious mounds. Her areolas were huge and round and his arousal grew harder than he thought he could stand.

"Inuyasha." She moaned and arched, offering herself to him.

"Damn." Was all he could manage to say before grasping both breasts, bending his head and taking one stiff nipple between his teeth. She hissed then cursed and every muscle in his body tightened.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

Looking down at her, Inuyasha watched as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes closed so tightly he thought he'd have to physically help her reopen them. He quickly shifted his weight, wondering if he'd been too heavy on her stomach, on their baby.

"Kagome, talk to me. Are you hurt?"

"It's okay." She said firmly and reached up to touch a hand to his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"What did I do?"

"It's just another pregnancy symptom."

"What?"

"My…ah…my nipples are really sore. They say the tenderness will go away in a few weeks. I guess I hadn't realized how sore they were until you touched them. It's not like I've been touching them myself and−"

"And if you even say something that remotely sounds like another man's been touching them, I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions." He said, moving so that he was sitting up and her feet were in his lap.

Kagome shifted too, pulling her shirt over her exposed breasts as she did. "I wasn't going to say anything like that. Did you think I forgot how possessive you are?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Possessive is what a boyfriend is. I'm your husband. The thought of another man touching you makes me deadly."

"I would never cheat on you, Inuyasha. Even though we were separated, we were still married. I took our vows very seriously."

He looked at her, saw how intense she'd just gotten. "Past tense? You're not still committed to us?"

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to be. I tried to be, but−"

He took her hands. "Okay, I see the need to reassure you is imperative in making this work. I apologize for not being there as much as you needed me to be and I'm going to honestly work at changing that. I love you and I want you…I want us." He said, dropping a hand over her stomach. "I want us to be together. To be a family."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she said. "I want that too."

"Then that's what we'll have. I told you when we first got married that I'd take care of you and I will. Just give me the chance."

He leaned forward and kissed her again and like clockwork the kiss deepened. His hands were touching her breasts, much softer than he had before and she was making that sweet little sound she did when she was close to erupting.

The room filled with a series of chimes. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha sighed against her mouth. "It's my cell."

"Oh." She said, putting a hand to her chest as it chimed again. "Do you need to answer it?"

For a minute, Inuyasha contemplated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Glancing down at the number, he saw that it was Makoto. It was almost nine at night and the investor he wanted on board with him as badly as he wanted to make love to his wife was calling.

"Yeah." He answered tightly. "I'll just be a minute."

As Inuyasha took the call, Kagome felt like she'd stepped under a cool spray of water. Just like that, their mood, the moment of intimacy that they hadn't shared in so long, had been interrupted by a business call. She didn't have to see the number or hear him say it was business, she just knew. Inuyasha was predictable that way. If it were Miroku or Sesshomaru he'd have let them go to voice mail, then listen to the message to see if it was an emergency. If it were a stranger, he would have cursed and thrown the phone across the room. But he'd looked at the number and recognized it. He'd gotten that controlled, focused look in his eyes and he'd taken the call. It was business.

Getting up from the couch, Kagome went into her bedroom. She discarded the shirt that was now of no use to her and riffled through her drawer for a nightgown. She pulled it over her head then stripped off her pants and her shoes. Grabbing her unruly hair into a bundle, she stretched a band around it and looked for her slippers. She found them and returned to the living room, where Inuyasha was just closing his phone.

He turned to her with a puzzled look on his face, clearly not getting her change of attire.

"I'm tired Inuyasha. I'm going to bed." She announced in a voice that was much more stable than she was feeling.

He walked to her, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'd planned on putting you to bed."

And she probably would've let him, but she now knew in her mind it was too soon. Too soon to jump back into bed with him, to move back into the penthouse, to pick up where they left off. Her leaving him would've all been for nothing if she did. The phone call had brought those facts home.

"That's probably not a good idea just yet."

He frowned. "Is that sore too?"

It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about and when she did, she slapped him playfully at his chest. "No silly. It's not a good idea because we're taking this reconciliation slowly."

"Kagome." He groaned as he pulled her closer to him so there was no doubt she felt his desire. "I need you."

"I need to get to bed." She said, although her body was screaming, _take me now!_

Pulling back from her, Inuyasha gave her a look that reminded her just how sexy he was. "You sure I can't convince you?" He asked, licking his full bottom lip.

She moved out of his grasp to the front door, opening it for him. "I'm positive. Good night Inuyasha."

"All right." He said when he stood in the doorway. He turned back to grab her around her waist. "But you can't run forever."

Kagome had to smile. "That line worked when we were in college. We've been married for five years and it's not going to work now. We'll reunite in that way when the time is right."

His hand moved lower to cup her ass. "You know how convincing I can be."

"And you know how stubborn I can be."

He smiled wickedly. "You won't last a week."

Inuyasha was fiercely competitive in all things. "And what do I get if I do?" She challenged.

He lifted a brow. "What do you want?"

"A house for me and my family." She answered simply.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I didn't give you a lemon, but hey it was a bit of lime, somewhat in this chapter. And it was extra-long so I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter is already written so I'll have it up this weekend or next, so until the guys!


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Well like I said, I'm here with the next chapter since I already had this written out.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Two long weeks later, at three-fifteen a.m., Inuyasha's house phone rang. He rolled over, cursing before his arm stretched to reach the receiver. He hadn't been sleeping well, thanks to his beautiful wife and her insistence that they work their way up to making love again.

For all the money he had, as smart as he was and as charismatic as he believed he could be, she still wasn't giving in. Hell, she acted as if she were a virgin and he a horny dog on the prowl. Well…technically he was a horny dog, but still, it was a sin and a shame to keep a man in this constant state of arousal.

He knew his voice was gruff and irritated as he answered, but at this point he didn't give a shit. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice was soft and sexy and brushed over his aching body like a long smooth feather. "Kagome?"

"I need you."

Inuyasha jumped out of the bed so fast he banged his knee against the nightstand. "What? Kag, are you okay?"

"Yes." She said slowly. "I just need you to do something for me."

Holding the phone against his ear with one hand, Inuyasha's other hand went instinctively to his arousal. Please let her say it, please, if there is a God, let her say it. "Anything. You know that."

"I want some ice cream."

His hand stilled. His body froze. "Ice cream?"

"Mmm-hmm. Cookie dough."

With a silent curse, he snatched his hand from his groin and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's…" He paused and looked at his clock. "It's three in the morning and you want cookie dough ice cream?"

Kagome was now eleven and a half weeks pregnant. The baby book he'd purchased the day after he'd left her apartment, because after the breast incident he'd wanted to know all the symptoms and side effects of pregnancy, said that cravings were normal throughout the entire nine months. He hadn't realized that this craving would have no conscience for a man suffering from lack of sex and trying to close a big business deal. This would be so much easier if she were lying here next to him making this request.

"Inu, are you still there?"

She hadn't called him that in a long time. That with the sound of her voice, the memory of how soft she was in the middle of the night when he would roll over and reach for her, the fact that she was carrying his child, had time and distance melting away. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kagome opened the door before he had a chance to knock. She was dressed in a Bugs Bunny nightshirt, the floppy ears falling over each of her breasts. She was bare from her knees to her feet and her hair was disheveled. Yet to him she'd never been prettier.

"Cookie dough ice cream." He said, smiling as he held the bag with the ice cream out toward her.

She smiled in return, taking the bag from him with one hand then pulling him inside with the other. He'd had to drive his Aston Martin V8 Vantage, which luckily, he had driven into the city for yearly maintenance yesterday, to her house, as he couldn't see waking up Ace at this hour for an ice cream run. All the way over he'd tried to think of anything besides making love to her. But it was pointless; more often than not in the last two weeks he'd found himself thinking of her. Whether it was in a carnal way or just about her smile, the sound of her laughter, or how good it felt to be with her in those evenings that he'd made a concerted effort not to work. She was always on his mind.

He closed and locked the door behind them, giving in and watching the sway of her very round, very delectable bottom in the nightshirt. He'd thrown on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and his tennis shoes, and left the house, so his dick was free to move about at will. Which it was currently as he watched her walk across the room.

She didn't stop in the living room, as he'd thought she would, but continued back to her bedroom. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, come watch television with me." She said without stopping to see if he would follow her or not.

Of course he did. He sat tentatively on the side of her queen-sized bed as she got under the covers and took her ice cream from the bag.

"There's a spoon and some napkins in there, too." He told her without turning around. He couldn't look at Kagome under the covers and surrounded by the pillows without wanting to get under there with her. If she wanted him to watch television with her until she fell asleep, he would, but he'd stay as far away from her as he could in the process.

"Come up here and share it with me." She said and he heard her pulling the top off the container.

Inuyasha groaned. "Kagome, you're killing me."

"What?"

"I'm trying to be respectful of your wishes but you're not helping."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She was talking over a mouthful of ice cream when Inuyasha risked it and turned to look at her. "When a man gets a call from a woman, his wife nonetheless, at three in the morning, it's not normally for ice cream. Then I get here and you barely have clothes on. You want me to sit in this bed and watch−" He glanced back at the television on the stand across the room. "You want me to watch some old black-and-white movie with you and get all cuddly in bed. I'm about to explode from sexual frustration and you ask me to do this."

For a moment she just stared at him. Then she smiled, scooping another spoonful of ice cream and extended her arm to him. "You forgot I offered to share my ice cream with you, too."

"Fuck!" He growled and fell back on the bed, dropping an arm over his eyes.

"I called because I missed you." She said quietly, after a few moments over his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. He sat up, leaned over and took off his shoes. Standing, he removed his sweatshirt and sweatpants then climbed beneath the covers beside her. He lifted his arm and she snuggled closer to him. "I miss you, too." He kissed her forehead and let the feel of his wife in his arms, in bed, melt over him.

It had been too long. Missing her didn't seem to accurately describe what he felt. He wondered if she had any idea how much he really loved her.

"So what's this we're watching?" He asked when she'd resumed eating her ice cream.

" _The Woman_."

"That's a strange title for a movie." He looked at the screen, trying to see if he recognized any of the actors and wasn't surprised that he couldn't.

"It's because there are no men in the cast."

"No men in the entire movie?"

She shook her head. "None."

"So what do the women do for an hour and a half?"

"Gossip, cheat on their husbands, file for divorce and then reconcile." Kagome said, counting off by tapping the spoon against the ice cream container.

Inuyasha's heart clenched. "And you find that entertaining?"

She turned and looked up at him. "I find it hopeful. It proves that marriages gone badly can be good again."

Her words were so serious, her expression so stoic, Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "Our marriage _will_ be good again."

Waking the next morning with Inuyasha sleeping beside her had made the minor cramping in her back and the twisting in her stomach ease a bit. Kagome got out of bed slowly as the doctor had prescribed and made her way to the kitchen to get some crackers and a glass of water.

The craving for ice cream had been strong last night and had actually started earlier in the evening. But Inuyasha had told her that morning when he'd called her at work that he had business meetings all day and wouldn't be able to stop by her place for dinner. She'd been distressed about that all day long.

"He still has to work." She'd told herself over and over again. He couldn't spend every minute of every day with her, no matter how much she would have enjoyed it. These last couple of weeks with him had been blissful. Except for the fact that she came to her apartment at night and he went back to the penthouse, it was almost like a real marriage. Four out of the seven nights a week they were having dinner and spending the evening together, which was more than they had when she was living with him. He still talked about business and she hadn't really expected him to stop. Managing his own hedge fund was a dream come true for Inuyasha. Kagome shared his excitement; she simply wanted more of his time.

In the other room she heard his cell phone ringing and she sighed. It wasn't even seven o'clock yet and he was already working. Finishing off her water and then going to the bathroom, she tried not to think about it. He'd come when she'd called last night. He'd watched that movie with her and he'd held her while she slept. She wouldn't ask for anything more. Not today.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when she entered the bedroom again. His cell was in his hand and he looked contemplative.

"Something wrong at the office?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible. She then moved to her closet to find something to wear to work.

"That was Sesshomaru."

She turned to him. "Is everything okay? Izayoi's fine?"

"Mother's okay. At least she's acting like she's okay. She's going through the motions and functioning but there's this aura of sadness around her. I know it's to be expected, but it's still hard to watch."

"Losing your father was really hard on her. They were very close."

Inuyasha nodded. "They were. After father started building up the company he wasn't there as much. But she had other things to occupy her mind."

"All the committees and fund-raisers in the world don't take the place of having a husband." Kagome said simply and watched as his gaze settled on her. Not today, she reminded herself. "So what did Sesshomaru want so early in the morning?"

"He needs to meet with me about something."

"That was cryptic." She said, then went back to her closet.

He came to stand behind her. "Wear the red shirt with those pants." He said. "I like you in red."

She turned to face him and frowned. "I don't think I can fit in the pants. I wore them the week before last and they were a little snug around my waist."

Inuyasha tweaked her nose. "Sounds like you need to go shopping for maternity clothes."

He'd changed the subject, not wanting to tell her what was going on with him and Sesshomaru. To her relief, she knew that wasn't business. "Yeah I guess so."

When she would have turned back to her clothes, Inuyasha held her still, hugging her tightly then pulling back enough to kiss her lips lightly. "Sesshomaru and I weren't talking business. There are some family things we're trying to tie up."

Kagome sighed. "Is there something I can help with? I know I've been keeping my distance for a while but you know I love your mom and your family. If there's something I can do−"

He put a finger to her lips. "I don't want you worrying about it. I'll handle it. You just take care of yourself and our baby. Okay?"

Kagome smiled, loving the feel of intimacy and normalcy they were sharing. Like a regular married couple about to get ready for work. "I can do that."

"Good. Now I've got to get back to the penthouse to change for work. Do you need anything before I go? Another pint of ice cream, some pickles? Maybe a hot pretzel with mustard?"

She laughed, pushing him away. "No. I don't have any cravings at the moment." She lied. She was craving _him_. How she'd managed to sleep beside him clad only in his boxers, she had no clue. But having him standing there, holding her, when his erection was so apparent, had warmed her all over. God, she wanted to push him back on that bed, lift her nightshirt and straddle him. It had been so long since she'd felt him inside her that some nights she'd debated calling him for just that reason.

"Hey, where'd you go just now?"

He'd given her a little shake. "Oh, I was just thinking of something."

"Of something or someone?"

"You're so arrogant." She said, smiling. "All right. I was thinking of you."

Inuyasha hugged her again, pressing his arousal into her as he did. "Kag, I want you too. I don't know why you're putting us both through this."

She held on to him, for the first time in months feeling the depths of her love for this man. "I just want to be sure. I want it to work this time, Inu."

"Do you love me Kagome?" He asked when he looked down at her.

"Yes. I do love you."

"Then that's all we need to make it work."

His words sounded so simple, so easy. So just like Inuyasha to say.

* * *

IT Investments, Inc., was located in downtown Seattle. It was a large building, twenty-eight floors, including two restaurants on the lower level.

Inuyasha loved the location and had rented an entire floor for his company. He had six associate finance advisors along with staff that handled the day-to-day operations of his holdings, namely the large retail chains that he owned until he was ready to either liquidate or sell them. The finance advisors didn't have their own accounts but worked to keep some of the clients well-informed of their projects. Inuyasha did the bulk of the research for new investors, as well as bringing in all new investments.

It was a demanding job, but one that he thrived at. To him, despite what his family thought, it was the thrill he got when the deal was closed. When he was able to acquire holdings, make his clients even more money and increase his own portfolio, he felt proud, accomplished. Like he was more than just Inutashio Takahashi's son.

Because he hadn't chosen to go into the family business like his brother, he'd always felt he needed to work harder. He was the youngest son with a different set of goals and dreams. He only hoped that he would at least take from his father the ability to juggle both a successful career and a family.

"Mr. Makoto is camping with his family up at Patterson Lake this weekend. He's asking if you could meet him up there." Marsha said. She was in his office going over messages and his schedule for the day.

Inuyasha had been distracted since arriving in the office this morning. Leaving Kagome had caused an ache in his chest he wasn't familiar with. As long as they had gone to their own places and slept in their own beds, he'd had a grip on this separation process. A slight grip, but one nonetheless. Now that he'd slept in the same bed with her again, it wasn't so easy to go back to the idea of sleeping alone.

"Mr. Takahashi?" Marsha called his name with an edge of concern and placed her notepad on her lap.

"Yes?" He looked at her and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Is everything all right, Mr. Takahashi? I mean, with the baby and your wife?"

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look worried."

Inuyasha tried to smile. Marsha had been with him since he'd started the IT Fund. She was a good worker and tried to be a friend. More often than not, Inuyasha brushed that off. Today, he thought he might need her in that regard. "I've been reading about pregnancy and everything that goes along with it. I'm just wondering what else I can do for Kagome at this point."

Marsha's features instantly turned from professionalism to compassion. "Is she getting enough rest? Plenty of water, eating right and rest is all she can do right now."

He leaned back in his chair, his gaze momentarily resting on his degrees and awards neatly framed and hanging on the wall. "She's still working and that bothers me."

"She's a school teacher right? That shouldn't be too stressful. Her kids are still too young to give her too much trouble. Is there anything else going on at home? Any reason why you'd be worried about the pregnancy?"

Inuyasha wasn't about to tell her that he and Kagome were separated, no matter how helpful she was trying to be.

"I'm probably just being paranoid. She seems fine. All the normal symptoms of early pregnancy are there. Right down to the cravings." He said with a smile, remembering last night.

Marsha smiled. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah." Inuyasha thought about his wife for another moment before adjusting himself in his chair and clearing his throat. "Now back to business. Have we heard from Makoto today?"

Picking up her notepad again as if the conversation switch was the most natural in the world, she replied. "As I was saying before, he called just before you came in. He wants to meet with you personally. Says all these conference calls and e-mails aren't working for him. He needs to meet with you in person before he can make a decision as important as this."

Inuyasha steeled his fingers and rested them on his chin as he thought about her words. "Fine. Set up a face-to-face." He hoped it wasn't in the man's hometown of Lexington, Kentucky. Leaving Kagome right now was not going to go over well. She'd never understand and would assume things were back to the way they were before.

"He'll be in Winthrop this weekend. Camping up at Patterson Lake with his family. You could go up, take Mrs. Takahashi with you. Meet with him and get some R & R while you're at it."

Marsha was more perceptive than Inuyasha had ever given her credit for. A weekend away with Kagome would be great. A change of scenery in such a restful atmosphere would be good for her. Not to mention the uninterrupted time they'd get to spend together. "Make the arrangements for a cabin. Set up a time with Makoto and get my wife on the phone." He said before lifting his cup of now-cold coffee to his lips.

He noticed the look of satisfaction on his secretary's face as she left his office. Less than a minute later she buzzed him. "Mrs. Takahashi on line four."

"Thanks." Inuyasha was smiling when he picked up the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Takahashi. You miss me yet?"

He heard her chuckle on the other end and enjoyed the warmth that spread throughout his chest. "I just left you two hours ago."

"One hundred and twenty minutes is a long time."

"I agree. So you must be missing me to have called this soon."

"Missing you like crazy, Kag. Never doubt that." He said honestly. "Listen, I have an idea. How about you and I spend the weekend cuddled up, sort of like last night, in a cabin at Patterson Lake?" Inuyasha just prayed that, unlike last night, this weekend would finally be the moment when Kagome gave in to both of their desires.

"An entire weekend, just you and me?" She asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha hated that questioning in her voice, like she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Of course, just you and me. I'm not about to invite anyone else along to cuddle up with my wife."

She chuckled again. "You know what I mean, Inu. You're going to not work for an entire weekend? What about the big investor you're trying to snag?"

"Don't worry about that. I don't want you worrying about my work or your work or anything other than keeping yourself and our baby healthy. I just want to spend some alone time with you. You know when the baby comes we won't have much of that."

"That's true. In that case, I'd love to spend the weekend with you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Great. We'll leave around noon on Friday. I have a meeting in the morning but that should be over by eleven. I'll pick you up and we can get right on the road. Patterson Lake is about two hours away."

"That sounds…oh no, wait I can't."

For a moment, Inuyasha was alarmed. "You can't. Why?"

"It's Halloween. The kids have a party Friday night at the school. I have to be there."

Sometimes, Kagome was as dedicated to her job as he was, so he couldn't fault her for that. "That's fine. How about I meet you at the party and we'll hit the road as soon as it's over?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Great. I'll call you a little later and we'll talk about dinner tonight."

"Okay." She said. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

It was all worth it. All the changes he was making, all the work he was doing, everything he had planned. It was all worth hearing those words from Kagome and knowing she absolutely meant them. "I love you too."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter is Kagome's class Halloween party and maybe you guys might get a little lemony or limey treat as well. Also, I have no idea how far Winthrop is from Seattle so if anyone reading this lives in Seattle and I got the distance wrong, sorry no harm intended. Though this is fanfiction so anything goes, well until next time guys! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

BlueMoon Goddess: Merry Christmas everyone! And what better way to celebrate then with a new chapter! Hopefully you guys didn't have to wait too long, but this chapter is the Halloween party so sit back relax and happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Friday night couldn't have come sooner. Kagome had spent the past three days packing and trying not to think about how much she was going to enjoy this weekend. Three days alone with her husband. When was the last time she'd had that?

Ace had come to her apartment that morning before she'd left for work to pick up her suitcase, so now all she had to do was get through the day at work and tonight's party.

The kids were very excited about the Halloween party they had been preparing for all week long. It was only the first and second graders and they were all dressing in costumes. After the last bell of the day, the kids were going home and returning to the school in full costumes at six o'clock.

It was now five-forty-five and everything was in place. Kagome adjusted the hood to her Red Riding Hood costume as she headed down the hall to the gym to make one final check of the decorations. She'd stuffed her cell phone in the bodice of her dress, since it didn't have any pockets. When it rang, she was a little alarmed then laughed. The vibrating against her breasts had all sorts of sexual alarms going off in her body. This holding out from Inuyasha was definitely coming to an end tonight. She was no saint and once a woman was Inuyasha Takahashi's lover, going absent was no walk in the park.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kag. How about coming to the front door to let me in?"

"Inuyasha?" She said surprised. "Where are you? The party hasn't even started yet."

"I know. That's why I'm here. How would it look, me showing up to a costume party once it was over?"

Inuyasha didn't do parties and he certainly didn't do children's parties. "But I thought you were going to pick me up afterward."

"As much as I love hearing your voice over the phone, Kag, I'd much rather see your pretty face. So can you come and open the door?

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Turning in the opposite direction, Kagome walked quickly down one corridor then turned the corner, passed the main office and opened the front door. The kids would use the side entrance near the gym to get in. There were already a few teachers and aides there to receive them.

"Hey—" The words died on her lips when she looked at him. He was dressed in his old red hakama and the robe of the fire rat he got when he was younger. He even had his sword he received from his father tied on his waist to look like a warrior from feudal Japan. "You dressed up?"

"So did you." He stepped through the door, looking her up and down.

Kagome couldn't stop staring at him. He looked amazing in his outfit. But that wasn't the surprise. The surprise was that he was here, in her school, dressed as a Feudal Era warrior to attend her class's Halloween party. To say she was happy was an understatement.

"What's the matter? You've never seen such a sexy feudal Japanese warrior?" He joked.

She wanted to smile. She wanted to cry. So many emotions were running through her right now she felt overwhelmed. "I'm ah, just a little shocked, that's all."

He brushed a hand over her cheek. "I told you I would make things better between us. If it means dressing up and coming to an elementary school party, then that's what I'll do. Is that all right with you?"

Tears swam in her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling. "It's…ah…just fine with me."

"Don't cry. I don't want anything to mar your pretty face. Besides, it's a party. We should go enjoy ourselves." He took her hand. "Which way?"

"Down here." She pointed. "To the gym."

"You look really hot in that costume." He said as they neared the gym.

She laughed. "I'm a character from a children's story. How hot is that?"

"Your breasts are too big for you to be considered a child and that dress is barely covering your knees. I'm so hard right now I'm liable to poke somebody's eye out, so you might want to keep close."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Takahashi. I'm not about to let the sexiest warrior I've ever seen out of my sight. You'll be right by my side all night long." And for the rest of her life, Kagome hoped.

As they entered the gym. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear, "And what about tonight when we get to the cabin? Where will I be then?"

She looked up at him, knowing exactly where his mind was going and loving every minute of it. "You'll be inside of me, where you belong."

* * *

Kagome had taken a round of girls to the bathroom for the final time of the night. The party would be over in fifteen minutes. She just headed back into the gym to find Inuyasha when she spotted him across the room. There were only about twenty kids left and the staff had already begun wrapping things up.

Inuyasha was talking on his cell phone. Kagome took a deep breath to keep from getting angry about it. Hadn't he come dressed to her Halloween party? On top of that, he'd been amazing with the kids. At one point during the night, Amarante Lloyd, a very shy little girl who was dressed as Mulan, had been sitting alone in a chair near the punch table. Inuyasha excused himself from Kagome and the group of teachers they were speaking to and went to sit next to her.

Kagome couldn't tell what he'd said to Amarante but after a few minutes she'd seen the little girl smile. In the next minute, Inuyasha had taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. Kagome's heart practically leapt out of her chest as she watched him put Amarante's feet on top of his and dance her around the room. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen and her hand had instantly gone to her stomach. Inuyasha Takahashi was going to be a wonderful father. He was going to love this child she was carrying with all his heart. She had no doubt about that.

Inuyasha closed his phone and walked toward her as she finished remembering the events of the night. That confident stride and self-assured attitude he possessed appealed to her more now than ever.

"Before you ask, I was talking to my mother. Just letting her know where we'll be for the weekend in case she needs to reach us. Sometimes you can lose connectivity in the wilderness."

Kagome could only smile, her heart overflowing with love for this man. She grabbed his hand then told Linda, her aide, to see the girls to their parents and continue with the pack-up, she'd be right back.

"Where are you taking me, Mrs. Takahashi?" Inuyasha asked when they continued to walk through the long halls.

"You've been a bad boy, Mr. Takahashi."

"Really?" He asked from behind her. "Am I about to be punished?"

"You bet your sexy ass you are." She quipped. They came to a room that she knew would be unlocked. She opened the door and pulled him inside. Before he could open his mouth to speak again, Kagome was on him, taking his mouth with all the hunger she'd held at bay these last few weeks. Inuyasha didn't hesitate but snaked his arms around her back and pulled her closer to the hardness of his body.

Inuyasha's outfit left nothing to the imagination. Kagome moaned as his thick erection pressed into her. Shifting positions, he moved so that her back was now up against the door. Without a word, he lifted her legs and she obediently wrapped them around his waist. His hands slid under the dress she wore and slipped beneath her panties to touch the skin of her ass. He gripped her there and took her mouth in another steamy kiss.

She was panting now, her body aching for him. "Inuyasha." She whispered desperately when he'd left her lips to trail moist kisses along her jawline and down her neck. "I need you."

"Relax. I know what you need." He slipped one hand from behind her to her pulsing center.

The moment he touched her there, Kagome wanted to scream. Instead she bit her lip, letting her head fall against the door. It had been too long since he'd touched her like this. He slipped one finger inside, pulled it out then slipped in two. She trembled and whispered his name. His fingers went deeper as his thumb pressed firmly over her already tightened nub.

Her thighs clenched around Inuyasha's waist. He kissed her neck while working his magic between her legs. "How was I a bad boy?" He said before nipping her neck.

Kagome heard his words but couldn't summon a response.

"Come on, Kag. I need you to talk to me. You know how I like it."

And she did. Inuyasha was a patient and courteous lover; he only asked for one thing in return. He loved for her to talk to him.

"You haven't touched me like this in so long." She said finally.

He growled and pressed his fingers deeper inside her. "I wanted to."

"I wanted you to." She moaned, "Oh God. I wanted you to touch me so badly."

"I can't wait to get you alone in that cabin."

"Oh, Inu." She whimpered. Her thighs began to quiver, her release humming along her very sensitive nerves.

"Yes, let it go." He pumped his fingers into her again, holding her around her waist steadily with his other arm. "Let me take care of you right now. Then we can leave."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the rush of her orgasm tearing through her body.

Her breathing was just returning to normal when Inuyasha let her legs down. Thankfully he kept his arms around her until she was steady. Then she stood on tiptoe, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. "And when we get to the cabin, I'm going to take care of you." She whispered against his mouth.

"Is that a promise?"

"That's a fact." She stated. Then she looked down to try and fix her clothes.

Inuyasha peeked out of the closet to make sure nobody was in the hallway. "I told you it was a bad idea to wait." He joked.

"It was necessary." She said and tentatively stepped out of the closet behind him.

"It was crazy and you've been denying yourself all this time for nothing." Inuyasha stopped just before they were back at the gym. Putting a finger to her chin, he tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. "But that game stops now. When we get to that cabin, you're going to forget all about this little trail period you've been giving us."

Kagome cleared her throat. "I am?"

He nodded. "Yes. You are. And I'm going to make love to you very thoroughly, very slowly. All. Night. Long."

She wanted to groan. Just the thought had her legs shaking again. "Then we'd better hurry up and get finished here. I don't think I can wait much longer."

Inuyasha laughed. "You were always insatiable. I swear I don't know how you've held up all this time. That's why you dragged me into that closet."

Kagome was already moving to open the door when she chuckled. "That's why I needed all that ice cream, to cool myself down."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well even though this chapter was short, I gave you guys a little lime as a Christmas gift. Hopefully that will hold you guys off because next chapter they will arrive at the cabin and expect a juicy lemon there. Again happy holidays everyone and 'til next time! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on.

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Kagome and Inuyasha got to the cabin. She had never been a huge outdoor person and wasn't really looking forward to roughing it, so to speak. Luckily for her, the cabin had all the modern amenities. Inuyasha had let her in, turning on the lights before leaving to retrieve their bags from the car.

While he was outside, Kagome walked around the two-and-a-half-inch wedge heels of her boots echoing on the wooden floor. It smelled like a mixture of cedar and musk. The décor was rustic but charming. There was a huge living room with a fireplace on one wall and wide windows on the other. This room led to a corner with a dining table and four chairs. The kitchen was small but functional. Down a short hall, she could see two doors that she assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom.

It was cozy and romantic, Kagome thought as she heard Inuyasha come through the door.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he secured the latch lock on the door.

"Nope. Those hot dogs at the party filled me up."

Inuyasha looked at her then shook his head.

"What?"

"Those hot dogs or the pumpkin Rice Krispie treats, marshmallow ghosts, and bat cupcakes you kept taking when you thought I wasn't looking."

Kagome moved past him to grab her bag. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Leave that alone." He said, swatting her hands away from the bag. "Go get your shower. I'll unpack."

"Are you sure you can trust me out of your sight? You're not afraid I might eat something else?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look indignant.

"No. Because there's no food in the bathroom." He chuckled then blocked her as she swung at his gut.

"It's not funny. I _am_ eating for two you know."

"I know." He said, lifting the bags and walking behind her into the bedroom. "But maybe I'd like my son to experience more than ice cream and Halloween snacks."

She turned on him so fast he dropped the bags just inside the doorway and prepared to block another attack.

Kagome stifled a grin. She wasn't going to swing on him again, but she was going to set him straight.

"Look." She said poking a finger into his shoulder. " _I'm_ the one that's pregnant. _I'm_ the one who's either hungry or nauseous every second of the day. _I_ know how to eat and what to eat. And if _I_ want sweets _I'm_ going to have them. I'm not going to gorge on them only, but I'm not really in the mood to deny myself right now."

He took slow, measured steps toward her. Kagome wasn't sure she liked that look in his eyes so she backed up, until she backed into the wall.

Inuyasha didn't stop his progression. Instead he reached forward and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not in the mood to deny you, either." He said. Then he traced his tongue along the line of her lips.

Trembling, her mind instantly went blank so that food was now the furthest thing from it. She opened her mouth, wanting the warmth of his tongue inside, but he moved to the left, kissing her cheek, the line of her jaw and down to her neck.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Shower." He mumbled as one hand cupped her breast, his lips trailing a heated line over her collarbone. "Then I'm going to kiss every…inch…of…your…body." Those last words were punctuated by openmouthed kisses.

Her center pulsed, her body humming with sexual awareness. "I can't." She sighed. "Wait."

"Yeah. You can." He pulled away to gaze into her eyes. "Just like I waited. Burning with need for you every night. Thinking about you nonstop every day."

He reached down and cupped her mound through her jeans. Dammit, why had she changed from her dress? It would've offered easier access.

She writhed against his touch.

Oh yeah…she was good and hot. This was exactly how Inuyasha wanted her. Exercising the same patience he used when waiting for an investment to reach its peak. He pulled away from her. She was about to protest when he touched a finger to her lips. Her gaze burned into his, mirroring all the pent-up desire he'd felt these past weeks. With unhurried fingers, he found the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. His throat tightened at the sight of her full breasts constricted in the black bra she wore. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her around, found the clasp and released it. Tossing the bra across the floor he left her back facing him but cupped each mound until they overfilled his hands.

She gasped and relaxed back against him. When his erection was painfully pressing against his pants, Inuyasha slid his hands down her torso, stopping at the bump that signified she was pregnant. Kagome had always had a flat stomach, so this contrast was very noticeable. Inuyasha let his hands linger, loving the knowledge that beyond his palms, his child grew inside this woman. This woman that he'd loved for what seemed like all his life. His heart was so full of emotion he thought he would weep with it.

Instead he kissed her bared shoulder then moved his hands to the elastic band on her jeans. He'd already begun pushing them, along with her underwear, down past her hips when it dawned on him she still had her shoes on. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Sitting her down on the edge, he quickly fell to his knees and removed her boots. Pulling her jeans and underwear completely off, Inuyasha reached for her and pulled her to a standing position once more.

"My turn." She said and immediately reached for him.

Inuyasha stepped out of her reach and said. "Wait." He looked down at her feet, loving the daintily painted red toenails. His gaze continued upward, past her calves to the splay of her hips and the neatly trimmed juncture between her legs.

Although his blood pumped with lust, his heart bled with emotion as he focused again on her stomach. In six months his child would be born into this world, into this circle of love between him and Kagome.

Her chest heaved under his blatant perusal. Her breasts were heavy and enticing, her nipples large and erect. He smoothed his tongue over his lips at the sight then hurriedly removed all his clothes. Only when they were both standing naked did he reach again, lifting her into his arms and kissing her languidly. He carried her into the bathroom, putting her down in the shower only after he'd managed to open the door to the stall and run the water for a few minutes until its temperature was appropriate.

She reached for him and he stepped in behind her, closing the door. The warm spray pelted both their bodies as their hands touched and roamed over each other's flesh. It was a reunion of sorts. Him returning with the feel of her and she doing the same. There weren't many words because, for as long as they'd been together, declarations seemed useless.

With his body burning with need, Inuyasha quickly found the soap and lathered her body. After he rinsed her off, Kagome did the same for him. His ironclad control had slipped its final notch the moment she grabbed his length into her soapy hands. He quickly had them both under the spray of water again then out the stall and headed to the bedroom. Once there, Inuyasha paused long enough to dry her and himself off. Then he laid her on the bed, spreading her legs wide.

"Dammit." He mumbled as his fingers squeezed her thighs. He clenched his teeth then bowed his head, his tongue finally making contact with her plump nether lips.

Kagome bucked beneath him. He rested his face in her juncture and inhaled deeply, letting her intoxicating scent invade him. With shaky fingers, he parted her lips then pressed his tongue inside.

"Inu…it's been so long." She whispered.

"Never again." He growled when he was able to pull his lips from hers. "Never again will I go this long without tasting you."

And then his mouth was on her again.

Seconds later she cried out his name as her second orgasm of the night overtook her. When her tremors had stopped, Inuyasha moved upward, covering her body with his. He took her mouth, kissing her deeply. She loved to taste herself on his lips and she showed her appreciation by reaching between their bodies to stroke his aching erection.

Without permission, he pumped into her hand, loving the experience with which she handled him. When she gaped her legs and led his erection to her now-creamy core, he swore and let her take control. Kagome guided him slowly, pressing his tip against her entrance then going perfectly still. His gaze immediately shot to hers in question. For one exaggerated moment, he thought she was changing her mind.

"Never again." He whispered, then lifted her hips until another inch of him slipped inside.

Bringing her hands up, she cupped his face. "Never again will I go this long without you inside me."

On those words, Inuyasha thrust his full length into her waiting heat. They both moaned at first, holding perfectly still as if capturing this moment in time. Then their bodies took over, moving with familiarity, driving each of them to the phenomenal bliss that awaited. Time seemed to stand still as he moved over her, burying himself deeper than he'd ever thought he'd gone before. She was so open, so wet and so accepting of him at this very moment that Inuyasha's mind blurred with desire. His teeth clenched as he aimed for the exact spot that would make her shiver.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, then gasped. Her thighs tightened around his waist and he knew he'd found the spot.

With another rotation of his hips, her nails were sinking into the skin of his shoulders and he rode the wave of her climax, loving the clench of her walls and the drenching of her release surrounding him. When it was his turn, he gently lifted Kagome, turning her over and grabbing a few pillows to place beneath her stomach. After ensuring that she was comfortable, Inuyasha ran his hands along her now elevated bottom, loving the soft feel of each globe. Spreading her thighs a little wider, he angled himself until the head of his arousal glided along the slickness of her center.

"God, I love you." He said through clenched teeth, closing and reopening his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Pushing slowly into her, ever mindful of the deepness of this entry and the possibility of hurting her, he watched for any signs of discomfort.

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome moaned.

Holding on was becoming next to impossible. His release was close, the tiny beating in the base of his spine clear evidence. "Please what?" He held still over her, waiting for her answer.

"Please…more…" She panted, undulating her hips in an attempt to take him farther inside.

Inuyasha almost exploded right then and there. "Yes." He said more tightly. "More." He pushed into her, still slowly, but undoubtedly. "More." He pulled almost completely out before sinking back into the heated cove. "More."

His rhythm picked up until he was riding her in earnest. The room filled with her yelling his name and him promising to love her this way for all time. Release came on a tidal wave of heat, thrusting Inuyasha into a sphere he'd never known existed as he emptied all of himself into her. He was hers completely. That fact had never been far from his mind. Kagome could make or break him with a word and that frightened him. He couldn't…no, he wouldn't lose her, ever. That was no longer a promise, but now a pledge.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Ok I'm going to stop it right here. At least you guys got a hot lemon so the short chapter was worth it. I'll try and have the next chapter up by this weekend so look forward to that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Kagome had no idea what time it was when she awoke the next morning.

But she was alone.

She was about to call Inuyasha, thinking he was just in another room, but her stomach did what was now its routine churning and she quickly got out of bed. Twenty minutes later, her stomach was officially empty. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading toward the kitchen barefoot.

"Thank God." She sighed when she opened the cabinets to find them full with food.

She still wasn't sure what time it was, but it must've been late morning, like after ten. She normally ate breakfast around eight with a snack at ten. Eating several small meals a day seemed to help alleviate her nausea. If she woke up sick, she must've missed her morning repast.

Looking around the room, as if on second thought, Kagome realized Inuyasha wasn't in there either. She put on a pot of water for tea then leaned against the counter, arms folded over her chest, trying like hell to convince herself that her husband couldn't be out doing business in the wilderness.

The door opened and her gaze flew in that direction.

"You finally made it out of bed?" Inuyasha asked, stepping inside and closing the door with his foot. His arms were full of firewood.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, trying not to sound as conflicted as she felt.

"Almost noon." He said. He moved to the fireplace and piled the wood into a neat stack. "Have you eaten?" He was walking toward her now, wearing jeans and a button-down black shirt. His Timberland boots looked brand new.

"I was just going to try some tea."

He cupped her face on his hands and dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "Sit down. I'll fix you something."

Kagome blinked. " _You_? Fix _me_ something?"

"Is there a problem with that? I'm going to get offended if you keep doubting my culinary skills." Inuyasha pulled out one of the wood-backed chairs at the table and made sure she sat.

"No problem at all, Mr. Takahashi."

"Good, because I've gathered some skills since you've been away. However, I still keep Betty very busy."

Kagome grinned. "I'm sure you do."

About an hour later, after a very tasty ham and cheese omelet, Kagome had showered and dressed and was slipping on a lightweight jacket as Inuyasha held the front door open for her. Stepping outside into the fresh smell of outdoors she zipped her jacket and looked around.

"So how far is this surprise you want to show me?"

"It's not too far." Inuyasha said, coming to stand beside her and taking her hand in his. "Besides, exercise is good for the baby."

"I know that and I have no problem with walking. It's the wilderness I'm worried about."

He chuckled. "You'll be fine. There's nothing out here to hurt you."

"Yeah? How many times have you traipsed around the forest?"

"Not many, but we're going to stick to this trail and loop around until we're back at the cabin. It'll be nice."

Kagome shrugged. "If you say so."

They walked in companionable silence, their booted feet cracking twigs and already dry leaves on the ground. Though she considered herself a city girl, she was starting to appreciate the beauty of the outdoors.

Trees stretched until their tops seemed to brush the pale blue sky. The area wasn't dense, sunlight filtered through as if artistically captured in a painting. And the company couldn't be beat. He still held her hand but walked ahead of her so that she viewed his back as they trekked along. His shoulders were broad and pronounced under his jacket. She almost forgot how lean and built he was. He must still be working out.

A short while later, the tree cover began to break, showing more sky and sunlight than before. Inuyasha slowed down.

"It's just down here." He said, guiding her down a short incline.

Kagome was about to ask another question when she saw it. As if this section of the forest hadn't been touched by the crisp fingers of fall, the grass was a brilliant green. The stream trickled over boulders that stretched up out of the earth in magnificent splendor. The clearing had no trees but more ambiance than anything else she'd seen on this makeshift hike yet.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

He released her hand as she admired the surroundings and stood behind her. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"That's what I said when I saw it this morning."

"What time did you get up?"

"Around six. I never was a late sleeper."

"I remember." She said softly.

They stood quietly, watching the water and the infrequent burst of birds streaking through the sky above. This was peaceful and more relaxing than the nap she'd been thinking about taking when they returned to the cabin. And it seemed like the perfect spot. Like she and Inuyasha belonged here, together at this moment.

"I hope she has your thirst for knowledge." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Who?"

"The baby."

"You think it's a she?"

She felt him shrug behind her. "If it's a she, I hope she's just like you."

Kagome smiled. "And just like you if it's a boy?"

"Not _just_ like me. I hope he has your heart and your courage as well."

Kagome turned in his arms. "I want him to have your sense of loyalty and dedication. And your business sense."

Inuyasha frowned and she was instantly worried she'd said something wrong.

"He doesn't have to be in the business I'm in. I don't even want him to feel pressured about that."

"Is that how you feel? Pressured to be a businessman?" She watched as a muscle in his jaw clenched.

"I've always felt compelled to succeed. At times it's been a very heavy burden. One I don't want my son to carry."

"Inutaisho didn't seem like the type of father to put pressure on you."

"No, he didn't verbally. It was just known." Inuyasha moved away, getting closer to the stream. "Takahashi's didn't fail. He'd been successful. He did great work and it was a tough act to follow from the get-go."

"Nobody said you had to follow him."

"It didn't have to be said. It was implied. Sesshomaru, up until a year ago, had done everything my father wanted him to do. I, as the second son, the youngest, could afford to do no less. I had my own goals but I felt as if I had to make them as high as my father's so that I'd at least meet him on that level." He shook his head. "You couldn't understand the pressure I felt and still feel."

"But is it pressure that you bring on yourself?" Kagome asked tentatively. "I know I came in as the outsider, but all I ever saw was Inutaisho's undying love for his family. He and your mother seemed to have wanted the best for you and Sesshomaru, whatever that was."

"You're right. You were looking in from the outside."

Her heart ached for the turmoil she could see in his face. How had she managed to be married to him for so long and not realize how a large part of him was unhappy? Now, years later, he was finally opening up, showing her a side of him she would've never guessed existed. If there was one thing she knew for certain about Inuyasha, it was that failure, in his eyes, was an abominable sin. If he was carrying guilt over somehow letting his father down and not being able to reconcile it before he died, then it was definitely eating Inuyasha up inside. In that moment she pitied the boy who feared he'd disappointed his father, but still loved the man who would push on regardless.

"I think Inutaisho was very proud of the man you became Inuyasha. Regardless of what path you took to get there."

Inuyasha didn't speak, so Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her cheek against his back. "I've always been proud of the man you became."

He lifted his hands to cover hers. "I've always love you Kagome. At first, my desire to succeed was rooted in my father and proving myself him. But when I met you, when I knew you were the one for me, I had to do it for you too. I had to show you I could be the man to take care of all your needs.

She was shaking her head although she knew he couldn't see her. "I never doubted that Inu. I never needed you to prove that to me. I just needed you to let me in."

His body tensed as her words struck a corner of his heart with painful clarity. "I did what I thought was my job. I was the husband that I thought I should be."

"You treated me like a business deal. Once it was closed, you didn't work as hard."

He could feel her shifting behind him, as if he wanted to break free of their embrace. He kept a hold of her hand as he turned to face her. "Kagome, Kag, you know I love you. You know I never stopped loving you."

She raised her head to look at him and Inuyasha's gut clenched at the sight of unshed tears in her eyes. "For once, that wasn't enough."

"I don't understand." He admitted. He had thought if he loved and cared for his wife, his marriage and his life would be perfect.

"I needed you to do more than love me. I needed you to trust me with things like you just told me, to pay attention to what I was feeling."

"I let you down." He said solemnly. "For that I am truly sorry. It was never my intention to ignore you. I just wanted to provide for us. Working and building the business was going to make our lives so much easier."

She looked at him sadly. "Working and building the business took away the life we could've had."

Kagome pulled away from him then and Inuyasha panicked. He grasped her hand tighter, pulling her into his arms. "No. It's not too late for us Kagome. I can fix this. I _will_ fix this."

"Inuyasha—" She started to say and he stopped her words with his lips on hers.

Enthralled, Kagome savored the sensual slide into Inuyasha's passionate kiss and followed his lead. Acutely aware of his lips on hers, his hands going around her waist then down to cup her bottom, her mind whirled in the sensational feelings. He mastered her mouth, pulling for the moans and sighs that forced her to plaster her body to his. Her arms twined around his neck, holding him close, never, ever wanting to let him go.

He'd read her mind, Kagome was certain because, when he broke the kiss, he whispered. "Come back to me Kagome. Come back to our home. I can't live without you."

"And I no longer want to be without you." Her answer was honest, pure and true. Inuyasha was and would always be the love of her life. She wouldn't deny that, nor would she deny herself the happiness they shared together.

Kagome now had better insight into what Inuyasha was going through and wanted desperately to help him get past his insecurities. Her mind was made up, despite what had happened in the past. She was going back to her husband, to their home and the family they would build together.

* * *

It was Sunday and Kagome rose earlier than she had the day before. She wished she could enjoy her serene surroundings one more time before they were to return to the city. Instead she sat in the cool bathroom floor with her stomach churning and Inuyasha holding a cool towel against her forehead. Morning sickness was for the birds or anybody else who enjoyed this torture. For her, pregnancy wasn't supposed to be like this. Complaining was pointless. This she already knew. Still, when she'd finally been able to stand and rinse her mouth, Inuyasha had carried her back to bed. She'd glimpsed at the clock, only to moan as she saw it read four-forty in the morning.

She must've immediately fallen back asleep, because when her eyes blurrily focused on the clock again, it was after eleven. Moving slowly, she'd gotten out of bed and walked through the cabin looking for Inuyasha. Once again, he was nowhere to be found. Deciding that he might've been sleeping the morning away, Kagome grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. They were supposed to be leaving that afternoon, so she wanted to be ready whenever he returned.

* * *

Inuyasha was cutting it close. Kagome would probably be up by now and he hadn't gotten back to the cabin yet. It was only about ten minutes away now, he thought as he walked. Even the thought of her questioning him couldn't bury the fact that he'd just landed one of the biggest investors of his career. Makoto was going to put his funds in Inuyasha's more than capable hands. He was ecstatic. He only hoped his wife would share his joy.

Shifting gears, he began to think more about his wife and this new life they were embarking on. She'd said she wanted a house. Well, he was taking care of that. She'd agreed to move back to the penthouse with him and he was more than thrilled about that. She'd told him she would always love him, there were no words for how that made him feel. For all the intents and purposes, his life seemed to be on the right track.

Just as he walked into the cabin, his cell phone rang. Inuyasha immediately answered it. He'd said only a few words before Kagome walked in.

"I thought this was a work-free weekend." She said tightly when he'd ended the call.

"I never said that." He replied frankly.

She sighed. "That's a likely excuse."

"Come on Kagome. You can't expect me to quit my job. I've been doing everything you've asked of me. We've spent more time together in the last few weeks than we have in the last few years. I'm really trying, but you need to cut me some slack."

Because there was a smidgen of truth in his words and she really didn't want to argue in the last few hours of their trip, Kagome backed down. Yesterday at the creek she'd agreed to move back in with him. And last night, as they'd made love in front of the fire, she'd known without a doubt that she'd made the right decision. She refused to start this new day with the same old doubts and worries.

"Fine. What was so important that Marsha had to call you up here?"

"She was returning my call. I needed her to tell her that we'd landed Makoto and what things to get ready for me tomorrow."

Kagome smiled. "The infamous Inuyasha Takahashi strikes again." She said. Then she crossed to him, going up on tiptoe to kiss him briefly. "I'm very proud of you and your business accomplishments. I always knew you would be successful."

He drew her to him then. "My success means nothing to me if I don't have you by my side. Do you understand that?"

She nodded, the weight of his words too much for her to speak. Less than an hour later they were packed in the car, on their way back to the city.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: So I didn't upload it right away like I said, but hey it was still worth the wait. Kagome is officially moving back in with Inuyasha and things should be looking up…maybe, you just have to wait and see what the next chapter entails. So until next time guys! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright I'm back with the next chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Now back in the penthouse, Kagome stepped out of the shower. She and Inuyasha had been back from Patterson Lake for three days. During that time, they'd gone back to work and moved all her things from her apartment back to the penthouse.

So she was back, sleeping in the bed she and Inuyasha had picked out at a sleek new furniture store just south of Seattle years ago. Yet, once again, she was there alone. At least until almost eleven-thirty Wednesday night when she'd heard Inuyasha's key in the door. He'd come in as quietly as he could have, moving through the darkened bedroom so as not to disturb her.

Again, Kagome tried her best not to go down this road. She'd talked to her mother earlier in the day telling her of her decision to move back in with Inuyasha. Her mother had been pleased because in her eyes, Kagome and Inuyasha belonged together. Still, her mom had been quick to warn her not to expect overnight changes. The fact that he was willing to try was a first step.

Kagome agreed and knew that she would take her mom's advice. She would give her husband a chance to prove to her that things would be different this time. So she'd rolled over onto her side and kept her mouth shut. When Inuyasha was out of the shower, he climbed into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back close to his front.

He placed feather-light kisses on her shoulder, then her neck. Content with his presence in their bed, Kagome sighed into his embrace. When his palm moved upward lightly, cupping her breast, she moaned. How was it that he knew just how to bring her pleasure, just where to touch and what to do? His erection pressed persistently into her bottom, causing her to quiver with need. Then his hand slipped down her torso and stopped over her mound. She quietly submitted to his silent command by opening her legs slightly. His fingers eagerly slipped inside, parting her now-damp nether lips. He brushed past her tightened rosebud and she bit her bottom lip. Kagome's entire body trembled, convulsed, then shattered into a million pieces.

In the next instant, Inuyasha had shifted, grasping her hips then slipping his dick into her center from behind.

"Inu…" She whispered and swiveled her hips with his next thrust.

"I missed you so much today Kag." He murmured in her ear.

Shamelessly, Kagome thrust her bottom back against him, wanting his shaft as deeply inside of her as it would go.

"That's right, give it to me. That's exactly what I was missing." He claimed. His fingers dug into her hips as he anchored himself firmly in her body.

Inuyasha's senses reeled at the feel of her velvet warmth wrapped tightly around him. He'd been thinking of her all day, thinking of being inside her this way, hearing her call his name and beg him for more.

"Inuyasha…please." She crooned, inching her body back even more, thrusting to meet his every stroke.

She was close, he knew, and he wanted to give her the sweet release she so desperately desired. So, without wasting another moment, he reached around her, touching a hand to that erotically puckered bud at her center and first rubbing his finger over it. Then he pressed it flat with his thumb until Kagome sucked in a breath. He pulled out until only the tip of his arousal stayed inside her, waited a beat then sank back in.

Kagome screamed his name, bucking wilder against him. God, he loved this woman. As she rode the wave of her release, Inuyasha slipped out of her. He pushed her gently onto her back and covered her body with his. With smooth precision, he entered her slick heat once more and began riding her until his own release tickled his spine. Before long it was his turn to clench in ecstasy, to roar her name in sweet release.

* * *

It was Friday. Kagome had cooked them a nice dinner and now waited for Inuyasha to come home. She'd called him at the office before she left work to make sure his evening was clear. After waiting for him last night, then growing angry and then melting in his arms when he'd touched her, Kagome figured it would save her a trip on an emotional roller coaster if she simply called to check his schedule first.

Marsha had told her his calendar was clear after a four-thirty meeting. So why, at nine-thirty in the evening, was her husband still not at home? She tried to replay her mom's words in her mind. She tried to remind herself to be patient but, dammit, he could've at least called her to say he wasn't coming right home. She didn't appreciate being the sit-at-home-and-wait wife.

That was why she'd left him the first time.

Slipping her nightgown over her head, she felt the all-too-familiar cramping in her lower back. She'd called Dr. Hiroki that morning and had been told by her assistant that as long as she wasn't bleeding and the cramping didn't increase pain wise, she was most likely okay. The assistant advised her to drink more water and to get more rest until her appointment next week. At her last visit, Dr. Hiroki had told her not to worry, but that was getting harder by the day. Whether it was about her husband, her marriage or this pregnancy, worry seemed to be her middle name.

The sound of the front door closing snapped her out of her thoughts and she brushed her hair back and sat on the edge of the bed. She wouldn't fake sleep tonight. Inuyasha was going to hear how upset she was.

* * *

Inuyasha scrubbed his face with a hand. Makoto was beginning to work his nerves. Every day the man had another question, another scenario he needed Inuyasha to work through for him. And because this deal with Makoto was the biggest of his career, Inuyasha was busting his ass to appease the damn man.

But at what cost?

Kagome hadn't said anything yet, but he could tell she was thinking that he'd gone back to his old ways. But when she'd let him make love to her, he'd felt her tension subside. She was right, in that area, they'd never had any problems. Still, in the light of day, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would say something.

He wanted to be with her, he wanted to give her everything she needed, but as he'd told her before, he still had to work. Unfortunately, his job wasn't the nine-to-five she wanted it to be.

Letting himself into the penthouse at almost half past ten, Inuyasha steeled himself for the frosty reception. It was too much to hope for sex to smooth the waters, he was sure. The house was dark and he smelled the faint scent of fried chicken. His stomach growled. He'd met Makoto at a sushi restaurant and because the food hadn't looked remotely appealing to him, he hadn't eaten.

So he was seated at the marble-topped island in the kitchen, his jacket and tie tossed in the living room, biting into a chicken breast he'd found in the refrigerator, when Kagome came in.

She wore a black silk robe cinched at the waist and highlighting the growing mound of her stomach. "Good evening." She said, giving him a pointed glare.

Frosty greeting indeed. Inuyasha felt as if icicles had grown on his eyelids as her gaze held his. "Hey." He said, reaching for a napkin and wiping his mouth. As he chewed, he thought of what he would say. What could he say to make her feel better?

"I called your office when I left school. Marsha said you had no more appointments after four-thirty. So I came home and cooked for us."

With his elbows propped on the counter, he continued to watch her. Cautiously.

"My four-thirty meeting was with Makoto."

"I thought you already signed him.

"I did."

"And you met with him already on Monday."

Inuyasha sighed. "He's very needy right now. The amount of money he's investing is significant. He needs me to hold his hand."

"For five hours?"

"I'm sorry Kag. It's just necessary right now."

"Why can't someone else do it?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"Someone like who? I'm the owner of the company. I sought him out and presented this deal."

"That's all the more reason why you can pass him on to a junior broker once you have the contracts signed. You have an entire department that needs this kind of work experience."

Kagome clearly didn't understand the importance of this deal. "It's not that easy, Kagome. Makoto and I have a relationship. That's why I met with him at Patterson Lake. This case is fragile. I can't just push him off on someone else."

"It's not pushing him off, Inuyasha. It's delegating responsibilities. What's the point in having a company full of employees if you're determined to do everything yourself?" She paused then and tilted her head, continuing to stare at him.

Inuyasha sensed that whatever was coming out of her mouth next was not going to be good.

"You met with him up at Patterson Lake?" She asked in a deadly calm voice. "The weekend we went away. That wasn't just a getaway like you said, was it?"

A dozen choice expletives ran through his mind at his slipup. He couldn't believe he'd just told on himself. Dragging a hand down his face, he stalled for time to think of what to say.

"Kagome." He began after a few minutes and knew that it was a pitiful attempt.

She was already shaking her head. "No. Don't try to come up with an excuse. Just tell me that you had a business meeting to go to and decided to take me along as an afterthought. Just tell me that you never had any intention of putting me and our family before business."

"Kag, it's not like that."

"The hell it isn't!" She raged. "Do you think you're the first man to think he can have his cake and eat it too? Well, you're not. However, I am a bit more hurt that you would much rather cheat on me with business deals and secret meetings rather than just going to another woman."

"What are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you. Kagome, just calm down, we can talk about this." He reached for her then and watched as she pulled away from his grasp, a look of pure dislike on her face.

"No, we can't talk about this. Not anymore. I'm sick of talking, Inuyasha and I'm sick of being the only one trying to work on this relationship."

She'd gone from yelling to that chilly, cool tone again and Inuyasha didn't know how to take her from one moment to the next. "Look, it's late. Why don't we just go to bed?"

She gave a sickly chuckle. "I've been in bed for a few hours by myself."

Suddenly he was no longer hungry. Inuyasha turned back to the counter and emptied his plate in the trash. Then he walked toward her.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm sorry."

"The only thing you're sorry about is that I stayed awake to approach you. As long as I keep quiet, you keep doing what you do."

Kagome turned to walk away from him then stopped abruptly, sucking in a breath. Inuyasha immediately went to her, his hands going around her waist to steady her. She suddenly looked really fragile.

"Kagome, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong."

She kept her eyes closed for another moment then opened them slowly. "I'm fine." She said tightly. "Just tired."

"You sure?" For some reason her answer wasn't ringing true.

"Yes. Excuse me, I'm going to bed now."

Kagome moved around him and proceeded into the bedroom and Inuyasha let her go. But she didn't look fine. She looked as if she were in pain. The problem was that he couldn't decipher if that pain was physical or emotional. To appease himself, he decided he would find out when her next doctor's appointment was. He had a few questions about this pregnancy and his wife's overall health.

And if the pain he'd seen so clearly etched across her face was on the emotional side. Inuyasha had no idea what he would do. Getting Kagome back hadn't been easy, but there had been no question that he would succeed. Losing her again, however, wasn't an option.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: URGH! Really Inuyasha! Just when it was working out so well and now he's back at square one. Well we'll just have to see what Kagome plans to do next chapter, so until next time guys! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

BlueMoon Goddess: Since the last chapter was pretty short I decided to go ahead and upload the next chapter sooner, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Kagome sat at Zebrano veneer dining table on the enclosed deck at the Takahashi estate with her mother-in-law. It was Sunday and Inuyasha was supposed to have met her here for lunch. That was over an hour ago. So now she was finished eating, well, picking at her chicken salad and was more than ready to leave. In the wee hours of the morning, she'd come to a conclusion, Inuyasha Takahashi would rather be successful in business then be married to her. Kagome didn't consider herself a demanding woman her age did, a loving and attentive husband, a house and kids. She hadn't asked Inuyasha for anything out of the ordinary. She simply wanted her husband to be a willing participant in their marriage, in this pregnancy.

Inuyasha, apparently, was not up for that challenge. His hours were longer, his calls less frequent, his appearances almost nonexistent. Sure, he'd courted her for almost a month, just like she'd told him she wanted. Maybe she should've specified that the courting had to last the duration of the marriage. Maybe she should've given him a detailed report of what she expected from her husband on a daily basis.

The Makoto deal was important to him, important to his company, and she respected that. But she didn't have to accept it. There was no reason for Inuyasha to be taking all the meetings with Makoto and enduring all the man's insecurities. He paid people to do just that. The fact that he chose to deal with this client and this account totally on his own was, in essence, his choice of his job over her. Again.

Since they'd argued at the penthouse and she'd almost passed out from the sharp pain in her stomach, she and Inuyasha hadn't spoken about business. School was closed today, so she had agreed to the lunch at his mother's. Inuyasha had it on his schedule, Kagome knew this because she'd seen it on the calendar he kept on the computer at home and she knew that Izayoi would've called the office to confirm. And yet, he wasn't here. There was no doubt in her mind that his absence had something to do with work.

Kagome's head hurt as she questioned herself. Was she being unreasonable? Was she simply overly emotional because of the pregnancy? Or was Inuyasha really choosing business over her? And, how long was she supposed to endure this treatment? Would he be like this with their child?

This back-and-forth, on-and-off was just too much for her right now. She simply didn't have the energy to be angry or hurt any longer. What she knew without a doubt was that she needed more than Inuyasha was willing to give. And if he couldn't give it then she would simply do without, on a more permanent basis.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen." Izayoi said, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

Her calm, attentive voice had Kagome looking up into Izayoi's dark eyes. Izayoi was a beautiful woman with flawless skin. Her hair seemed to be a shade darker than ebony that reached further down her back. She wore an expensive yet tasteful pantsuit in a peach color that accentuated her soft features.

And she was onto Kagome.

For the last hour Kagome had tried to keep up general conversation. She hadn't seen Izayoi since the funeral, which was itself out of the ordinary. When she and Inuyasha had first been married, she'd visited her in-laws at least once a week, usually for the family dinners they had on Sundays. But over the years those dinners had dwindled. Still, she'd continued to visit and call. She and Izayoi had a good relationship up until she left Inuyasha. She had in a sense left the entire Takahashi family because there was no way she could be around them and not see or think about Inuyasha. She had no idea how she was going to do it this time, especially with a baby connecting them.

"I'm sorry Izayoi. I was just daydreaming."

Nodding and touching a finger to her chin, Izayoi only stared at her. "You haven't called me Izayoi in years. In fact, I don't think you've ever called me by my name."

Damn. Just as she suspected, Izayoi knew something was up. "My mind is someplace else, mom."

Izayoi laughed. The full rich sound was a surprise to Kagome. In time she'd been there today, Izayoi had barely smiled. Instead, she'd looked pensive and worried. Kagome had simply chalked that up to continued grief.

"And you must think that my brain is someplace else also. Now I've known you since Inuyasha brought you home to meet us for the first time. You're a gifted teacher and a good wife to my son. What you are not is a liar, so please don't insult my intelligence again."

She said it in that cool, serious manner Izayoi had about her. She spoke that way when she meant business. Funny how her eyes remained subtle and her lips spread in a natural smile as she did so.

Kagome took a deep breath as she thought about just how much she was going to tell her mother-in-law. The lies on everybody's part needed to stop now.

"I'm worried." She stared to say, then stopped because she wasn't sure how to say the rest.

"You're worried about my son."

It was a statement and not a question. Kagome's stomach clenched and she decided all this drama really wasn't worth the discomfort.

"Inuyasha and I are separated, mom. I mean, we _were_ separated. Earlier this year I left him and got my own apartment. I couldn't stay away when I heard about dad's death. But Inuyasha and I still didn't reconcile."

Izayoi only nodded. "And now?"

Her hands were shaking, so Kagome propped her elbows up on the table and dropped her head. "A few weeks ago we ran into each other and we decided to give our marriage another try." She lifted her head then and looked Izayoi directly in the eye. "It's not working."

"I see." Izayoi let her hands fall into her lap. "So what now? Divorce? Counseling? What's your next move?"

Kagome didn't know whose side Izayoi was on. Her head was throbbing and she was steadily growing nauseous. She didn't want to be sitting here talking about this. She wanted to go home, to crawl into her bed and let this sickness pass her by. But Izayoi expected an answer. "The reason that Inuyasha and I decided to reconcile a few weeks ago was because he found out that we were going to have a baby."

Izayoi's eyes brightened. "A baby?" She whispered, her hands immediately coming up to take hold of Kagome's. "You're having a baby?"

Kagome couldn't hide a shaky smile. "Yes, ma'am. I'm almost four months pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandmother." Izayoi's eyes watered.

"But Inuyasha and I can't stay together." Kagome said hurriedly before Izayoi got swept away by the baby news.

"Tell me what's the problem between you two, I know it's not another man because I can see clearly how much you still love him. And I know I taught him better than to cheat on his wife."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not another man or another woman. I wish it were that simple."

Taking her hand from Izayoi's, she picked up her glass and sipped the iced tea slowly. "Inuyasha's only focused on work. That's all he does, all the time. In the beginning I thought it was okay, because we were newly married and he wanted to make our lifestyle as comfortable as possible. I told him it didn't matter to me as long as we were together but you know how stubborn he is."

Izayoi chuckled. "Just like his father."

There was a wistfulness to that statement that Kagome couldn't miss. "After a while it just became too much. He was rarely at home and when he was, he was distant and distracted. I planned vacations and he canceled them. I tried to talk to him and he yelled that he was doing this for us. I got fed up and I left. Then I saw him again and…and I got pregnant. I wanted it to work between us. I really did and I thought Inuyasha did too. He said he was going to work on it. But we're right back where we started. I just can't do this anymore, mom."

"Okay, calm down. No need getting yourself and my grandchild upset." Izayoi said, standing from her chair. "Come with me. You need some air."

Kagome stood and followed her out onto the veranda. It was chilly outside, but the sun was high in the sky, giving off minimal heat in its wake.

"Just take a few deep breaths. We won't stay out here long. But you've lost all your color and you look like you are about to fall onto the floor." Izayoi wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, rubbing them up and down and encouraged her to take deep breaths.

Kagome inhaled and exhaled until her pulse was steady and her queasiness subsided just a little. "I don't want half a marriage."

"And you shouldn't have to settle for one. I don't know what's wrong with that boy. No, that's not right, I know exactly what's wrong with him. He's just like his father."

Kagome grinned. "You said that already."

"I mean this in a bad way. When Inutaisho and I were first married, his one goal was to prove to me that he could take care of me just as good as my father had. Since my family came from money as well, Inutaisho felt he had to compete. He had to work extra hard to keep me living in that lifestyle. I didn't care one way or the other as long as we were together. But he insisted. Inutaisho always had to be good at business. He always had to prove that he was the provider for his family. Inuyasha is just like him in that regard. All his life, Inuyasha has been fighting to prove himself, either to his father or to his older brother, or even to himself. He's been running this race for so long I don't think he even knows how to stop."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Izayoi silenced her with a look.

"But he has to stop. He's a good man but not because he can make a million dollars in a year. Not because he can schmooze billionaires into investing their money with him. He's a good man because he loves his wife and he wants to do right by her. That's what he needs to focus on. Not business." Izayoi's voice rattled with indignation.

"I don't know how to make him see that."

"It's not your job to keep showing him. He needs to come to his senses on his own. Or by me knocking him upside his head." She said, tossing Kagome a playful look. "Whichever one comes first."

Kagome laughed. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course I understand. I told you I lived this same dilemma."

"How did you survive it? How did you stay with him?"

"I got pregnant with Inuyasha. And that one act slowed Inutaisho down until all he could do was eat, sleep and dream about that baby. Then when he was born, Inutaisho could not have been happier, more content."

It was Kagome's turn to comfort now. She put a hand on Izayoi's. "I know you miss him. I miss him too. This has been really hard on you and yet you can stand here and help me through this troubling time. You're an amazing woman."

"No. I'm just human. We have our ups and our downs but we've got to keep living." Izayoi kissed Kagome on the forehead then touched a hand to the slight bump of her stomach. "Now I want you to go home and get some rest. Your number-one priority is to take care of my grandchild. You do whatever you need to do to keep yourself calm and healthy and let Inuyasha get himself together on his own. You can't fix him, do you understand me? You can't fix this marriage by yourself."

Kagome nodded. "I understand." And she did. It was now Inuyasha's turn to figure out what he wanted. She wasn't giving him an ultimatum. She was making a choice. For herself and for her child.

* * *

"Dammit!" Inuyasha roared. He had just walked through every room of the penthouse and noticed that all of Kagome's stuff was once again gone.

The last few days had been rough for him and he'd known they weren't much easier on her. But he was trying, he really was. Once he had Makoto situated he would be able to focus solely on Kagome and the baby. He just needed her to bear with him a little while longer.

Obviously, she hadn't been able to do that. For a spilt second he was angry with her for being so childish and walking out again. How many times was she going to run away from their issues? He couldn't keep chasing her and bringing her back. If she didn't want to be here, then he couldn't make her stay.

But damn, he wanted his wife back.

Inuyasha dropped down onto the couch and rested his head in his hands. It shouldn't be this hard. Men had families and ran businesses every day. His father had done it quite successfully. So why couldn't he? Without another thought, he picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's cell. When she didn't answer, he left her a message to call him immediately. A few minutes later, he realized he'd used the wrong words. So he called her back and simply said. "I love you."

But was his love enough? Clearly not. Kagome had to know how he felt about her, just like she had to know how too important his work was to him. And still she was gone.

* * *

The next morning, the minute Inuyasha got to work, he called Kagome's cell, only to receive her voice mail again. Then he did something he rarely ever did. He called the school and left a message with the secretary for her to call him as soon as possible. He sat and waited in his office all day, not taking any calls unless they were from her. Three times Marsha had come into his office to inquire if everything was all right. He remembered grumbling something at her and waiting for her to once again leave him alone.

Finally it was after five and he was sitting in his chair staring out his office window. From there he could see the building where his penthouse was. He should get up and go home, except the penthouse wasn't really a home anymore. Without Kagome, it was simply four walls and a roof.

He'd spent the day in a whirlpool of self-pity and wondered if he'd be able to snap out of it this time.

"So this is what it looks like?"

Inuyasha turned in his chair the moment he heard the familiar voice. Sesshomaru and Rin walked into his office.

"This is what, _what_ looks like?" He asked, nowhere near in the mood for them.

Sesshomaru took a seat across from Inuyasha's desk. "A man who drove his wife away for a, what's this, a third time?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, glancing with irritation in Rin's direction.

"Oh, don't clam up on my account." Rin said, coming to sit on the corner of Inuyasha's desk. "Kagome told me all about it when we had lunch a few weeks ago. And when I called her yesterday, she broke down again. You know, if you weren't my brother-in-law, I'd smack you."

"Where is she? How's she doing?" Inuyasha implored, ignoring everything else his sister-in-law had said.

"She's a mess. Sort of like you."

"Hmph, I can't believe that you could graduate at the top of your class and still be this stupid." Sesshomaru commented.

Rin moved to sit in the other chair near her husband. "Come on Sesshomaru. We said we were going to come over and try to talk some sense into him, not berate him."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared at Inuyasha. "That's what he needs. He needs to be brought down a peg or two so he can stop thinking this world revolves around him and what he wants."

"I need my wife." Inuyasha said pointedly.

"Then you should have done what you needed to do to keep her." Sesshomaru stated, simply.

Inuyasha leaped from his chair to pace along the other side of his office. "What are you two really doing here?"

"You missed lunch. I wanted to see how my brother-in-law was doing since I haven't seen you since the funeral." Rin said. She went to stand in front of Inuyasha and put her hands on his shoulders. "You know what you need to do to get Kagome back, we talked about this before."

"Maybe if you slow down enough to enjoy your success, you would not be in this predicament to begin with." Sesshomaru said.

"That's easy for you to say." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Success has always come so easy to you. You're the oldest. Hell, now you're even walking in father's footsteps directly as the head of his company. I've had to fight tooth and nail just to prove that I'm a fraction as good as you and father were."

"What is this nonsense you're talking about? Like I said earlier, you graduated top in your class even if you did go somewhere I would not. You can turn one million dollars into one hundred million faster than anyone can shower and shave. You are more levelheaded and conscientious now than father ever hoped you would be."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I am not like you and the old man. I don't have those same goals. But I want to make a way for my wife and our family on my own. I don't want to live off Takahashi money."

"Oh please, you doubled your trust fund when you were just an intern at that bank." Rin added. "You have more money of your own than Sesshomaru and I combined. There's no way you could ever be accused of living off Takahashi money."

"You know what I realized when father died?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?"

"You cannot take it with you. No matter how much money father had made in his lifetime, we did not bury it with him. When all is said and done, all we have are the memories we make. The time we spend with our families creating lasting memories and happy moments, that is all that is important. All the rest of this stuff is superficial."

"Sesshomaru's right. It's materialistic and selfish." Rin added. "What you and Kagome have is real and it's growing in the form of my niece or nephew that she's carrying."

Inuyasha looked over to Rin. "She told you about the baby?"

"Yeah, she told me. You sure didn't. Inuyasha, you should've been ecstatic to find out you were having a baby."

"I was…I mean, I am."

"Then why didn't you tell all of us immediately? Why aren't you out buying baby stuff and looking for a house and making plans? Why are you sitting in this office day in and out trying to make another dollar to add to the millions you already have? What are you trying to prove?"

That's the question Inuyasha had been asking himself all day long. What was he trying to prove and who was he trying to prove it to? He turned away from them, taking a deep, steadying breath before admitting. "All of this is for nothing if I don't have her in my life."

"She doesn't need all of this, Inuyasha, she just needs you." Rin said.

Inuyasha was struggling for his next words when his cell rang. He sighed, not wanting to deal with business at this moment.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sesshomaru answered.

"I'll get it and tell those money-hungry stuffed shirts you work with to get a life." Rin quipped.

Sesshomaru tossed her a warning glare. "That's not professional."

She smiled. "No, but I'll bet it's effective."

The phone was still chirping over Rin and Sesshomaru's comments and Inuyasha pulled it out of the case on his hip. He looked down to an unfamiliar number on the caller ID and decided to go ahead and answer it.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Mr. Takahashi, this is Nurse Brock. I'm calling from Washington Hospital to let you know that your wife was just admitted."

All air drained from Inuyasha's lungs as the woman's words registered in his mind. In the next second, he was running from the office with Rin and Sesshomaru hot on his heels.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Yep I'm going to end it here. Well Kagome moved out of the penthouse and now she's in the hospital. Hopefully the baby will be ok, just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Until next time! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

BlueMoon Goddess: Here's the next chapter guys. I know people were worried about Kagome and the baby, but how she's doing will be answered in this chapter along with a surprise or two as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

"The contractions were coming pretty regularly, Mrs. Takahashi." Dr. Hiroki told him as they stood in the private family room of Seattle General Hospital.

Inuyasha's fingers contracted and released at his sides. All he could think about on the ride to the hospital was what would happen if Kagome lost this baby. He would be devastated and she would most likely blame him. Hell, he blamed himself. Hadn't he been reading about the effects of stress on a pregnancy, especially in the first trimester? He should've known better. He should've been more focused on meeting her every need instead of clenching the deal with Makoto.

'No.' Inuyasha thought, as if light had just begun to dawn on his world, he should've been paying more attention to Kagome and her needs all along.

She had been telling him, over and over, what she wanted, what she needed. But he hadn't been listening. He'd been too busy building his business, making his mark. Now, if Kagome lost their child and he lost Kagome, neither the business nor his mark would mean a damned thing.

"We've put her on fluids and one dose of Terbutaline every four hours." Dr. Hiroki continued.

"What's that?" Rin asked. She and Sesshomaru had followed Inuyasha out of the office and when Inuyasha realized he hadn't called his driver for a ride, he told them what was going on. Rin had drove like a madwoman to get there.

"It's a medication to stop the contractions. Mrs. Takahashi seems to be responding to it well, but she's not out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean? If the medication is working, then what's the problem now?" Inuyasha asked and felt Rin's steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Your wife is still early in this pregnancy, Mr. Takahashi. For the past month or so she's been complaining of cramping and generally not feeling well. I've been watching her carefully and I'm afraid that if she continues on this path, she may be restricted to bedrest for the duration of the pregnancy. It might be the only way to save the fetus."

Inuyasha sank into the closest chair. Rin quickly came to his side and took his hand. "Kagome is a strong woman, Inuyasha. She and the baby are going to be just fine."

Inuyasha heard his sister-in-law's words along with the small measure of doubt she tried to hide.

He looked up at the doctor. "How do I fix this?"

"Part of the fix is the medication. Another part, the most important part, is that she remain stress free. That whatever has been upsetting her for these past few weeks is resolved." Dr. Hiroki looked from Rin to Inuyasha. "Mrs. Takahashi hasn't shared her personal life with me, but I've seen enough pregnant women to know when one is stressed out. Stress isn't good for the mother or the baby. She could develop high blood pressure and that could severely injure the fetus. Or worse, she could go into premature labor. I know that she works with children and that might be a bit on the stressful side as well. All I'm saying to you is that she needs lots of rest and lots of calm at this point."

The doctor left the room and Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. "I can't lose her." He sighed. "And we can't lose this baby."

They seemed like only words but meant so much more. His heart was hammering in his chest, his temples throbbing. Each breath he took was a labor of the love he feared he might be losing. How could he have been so smart and yet so stupid? Hadn't his father always put family first? No way would Inutaisho have let this happen to his wife, his future.

"You won't." Sesshomaru said, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "Because you are going to drop everything else and take care of your wife."

His words were spoken with such strength and conviction that Inuyasha had to look up at his older brother, who sounded so much like his father.

"Now pull yourself together and go in that room and assure your wife that she and your child are going to be fine."

"He's right." Rin added. "Kagome needs you now more than ever Inuyasha."

"But she doesn't want me Rin." That was the first time Inuyasha had verbalized his greatest fear. "She left me, not once, but twice. She doesn't want me in her life and by being so stubborn and selfish I've endangered our child. I should've just let her go."

"You don't mean that." Rin said. "Don't even go there. You aren't a quitter. You love Kagome and I'm certain that she still loves you. You're damned right to stay and fight for her."

Dropping his head, Inuyasha heard the words Rin was saying. He also heard another voice, from the man who had been his mentor and biggest supporter. Inutaisho Takahashi didn't tolerate quitting and he was a stickler for a man owning up to his mistakes. Inuyasha admitted he'd made numerous mistakes where Kagome was concerned. He'd taken her for granted, first and foremost. Never had he thought his wife would leave him. Not just his wife, but the woman he loved with all his heart, the woman he knew was his soul mate.

Business had been his priority for so long, it came second only to breathing. Now, with Kagome lying in the hospital and their baby's life in peril, even breathing didn't come easily.

Leaning forward, Inuyasha rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. This wasn't how life was supposed to turn out. It wasn't the future he had envisioned. Clearly, his plans had been completely wrong and it was past time to right them. He had spent the bulk of his life trying to impress his father, trying to be the man he thought his father would want him to be. But he'd been going about it all wrong, this wasn't what his father would've wanted for him. Ironically, for the first time in months, Inuyasha was relieved that his father wasn't here to see the mess he'd made.

" _I will make you proud. I will be what you wanted me to be, live the way you wanted me to live."_ Inuyasha remembered saying those words as he'd been the last one standing at his father's graveside. He'd made Inutaisho a promise and he'd be damned if he'd let him down now.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the room, hearing first the slow murmur of a machine to the right of the bed. Kagome looked pale and lost beneath the voluminous white blankets that covered her, moving as quickly as he could while keeping his gaze on her closed lids. His eyes stung with unshed tears as the full weight of what was going on in his life hit him. Four months ago he'd lost his father, and six months before that he'd almost lost his wife. Through it all he'd continued to work, as if that were his only saving grace. But IT Investments, Inc. hadn't saved a damn thing. He was still grieving for his father and still messing things up with his wife. It was time to put an end to this cycle, to bring some kind of balance back into his life. And it started now.

He took Kagome's hand in his, rubbing his fingers over hers and stopped when he realized she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. His chest clenched as the weight of that hit him. She'd given up on their marriage. Given up on him.

"I told them not to disturb you." She whispered weakly.

Inuyasha swallowed before speaking, looking at her, seeing how tired she now appeared. "Informing me that my wife is in the hospital is not disturbing me."

"I knew you were at work."

"It doesn't matter where I was. If you or our child are in danger, I want to know."

She pulled her hand away from his. "The doctor says it's better now. I just have to take this medication for another day or so."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? When you came home and slipped into bed while I was asleep?" She didn't try to hide the heat of her words, nor their semblance of truth. Inuyasha didn't blame her.

"You don't want to tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked away from him. "I just wanted it to go away. I want this baby so much, Inuyasha. The thought of something happening to this child is just too much. I don't know what I'll do if—"

"Shhhh." He said, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't think like that. You won't have to do anything because you and our baby are going to be just fine."

"You don't know that." She said, turning her head again.

"I know that I'm going to do everything in my power to make it so."

"And now you think that's enough?"

There was so much he could've said to her. They could've talked about this, rehashed their situation and blamed each other for the next three to four hours, but that would only make things worse. And Inuyasha wasn't about to do that.

"What I think is that we both need to focus on our child, on what we need to do to secure its health."

"That's easy. You need to go on with your business and I'll tend to this pregnancy. We need to stay apart. Being with you is just too much for me right now."

Inuyasha heard her words and knew their truth. He heard her hurt and knew her pain. For as much as he wanted to insist that she come back to the penthouse with him, that he take care of her and make things right between them, he recognized what he must do. Kagome's happiness and well-being meant more to him than anything else in this world. More than Makoto and his business. More than his need to have his wife in bed with him every night.

And so, with great heaviness in his heart, he said. "I understand. But I still love you and I love and want this child more than you will ever know. I'll give you your space but you can't expect me to stop caring, to not want updates on you and the baby."

"No." She said as tears slipped slowly down her cheeks. "I don't expect you to do that."

Behind him, the door opened and Inuyasha heard Kagome's mother and grandfather coming in.

"Oh, Kagome. Are you all right? I was so worried on the way over here." She said. "Hi Inuyasha, have you spoken to the doctor?"

Inuyasha slipped his hands into his pockets and looked over at Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi. He'd known and respected them for years. He could only imagine what they thought of him now.

"Yes, I've spoken to her. She says that Kagome's stabilizing but she needs plenty of rest and to keep the stress to a minimum." As he said the last words, he looked down once again at his wife. "On that note, I'm going to give you some time alone with your mother and grandfather."

He traced a finger along the last tear that had fallen from her eyes, wiping it away. "But I will be back in the morning."

When she didn't respond, Inuyasha moved across the room. He stopped, shook Mr. Higurashi's hand and kissed Mrs. Higurashi on her cheek. "It was good seeing you. And don't worry, I'm going to fix this."

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke later than usual. His alarm clock had gone off, jolting him out of the bed as if the house were on fire. He'd cursed, picked it up from the nightstand and hurled it across the room. Falling back onto his pillows, he dropped an arm over his eyes and went back to sleep. He felt more tired than he ever had in his life. As if there weren't enough hours in the day for him to rest.

In the last hour, he'd only laid in the bed thinking over the events of last night. His wife was in the hospital, his baby in danger, and it was his fault. That had been a big pill to swallow, but he had never been one to hide from his mistakes. He could be held accountable and would make amends. Kagome had accused him before of taking her for granted, of ignoring her and their marriage. Now, he could see how she'd come to that conclusion.

He now remembered that she'd often asked if he wanted to start a family with her. He'd never given her a straight answer even though having a family was one of his many goals. Admittedly, he'd wanted to wait a few more years, but at this very moment he couldn't figure out the reason for that decision. He loved Kagome. He wanted her to have his children and for them to be a complete family. Groaning, he realized he'd taken too long to tell her that. Now she was sick and while he wasn't a doctor, Inuyasha knew what he needed to do to help make her better.

It was after eight in the morning when he finally climbed out of bed and stumbled into the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat on the edge of his bed and picked up the phone. His first call was to the labor and delivery unit at Seattle General Hospital. After speaking with the nurse and obtaining an update on Kagome's condition, he dialed his office.

"Morning Marsha."

"Mr. Takahashi. I've been calling your cell phone all morning. Mr. Makoto has called twice and needs to speak to you immediately. He actually wanted to set up a meeting this morning but I wasn't sure of your schedule since I heard about Mrs. Takahashi being admitted to the hospital. How are she and the baby?"

"Slow down Marsha." He said. "First off, Kagome and the baby are stable this morning. I'm going to be heading over to the hospital within the hour. Second, call Brenden Dagwood. His number is in my rolodex. Brenden is familiar with my plans for Makoto. Tell him I need him to meet with Makoto today and get him settled. I'll call Brenden later to brief him since I want him to handle Makoto from here on out."

"You're giving Makoto's account to someone else?"

Inuyasha heard the astonishment in his assistant's voice and couldn't blame her. In the years since he'd started the company, he'd worked on every account personally from start to finish. He had additional brokers on staff but used them solely to handle mundane tasks. That was going to change. "I'm delegating responsibilities. Once Kagome is settled at home, you and I are going to meet to see which brokers are better suited for which accountants. We're going to restructure IT Investments, Inc."

"Okay. I'll call Mr. Dagwood, and I'll take care of setting up a meeting with Mr. Makoto. Are you going to call him personally? You know how he's going to freak out about this change."

"Don't worry, I'll handle Makoto. If he doesn't want to go along with this change then he can take his money elsewhere." Even to his own ears, the words sounded foreign. But Inuyasha had made up his mind, today was a new day, a new beginning for him and his family.

* * *

Inuyasha went to see Kagome. She looked a little more rested and was eating breakfast when he arrived at the hospital. She hadn't been thrilled to see him, but she'd seemed to accept that he was there and that he was concerned.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, knowing that she liked a lot of pillows. There were two pillows behind her head but they looked flat and uncomfortable.

She shifted a bit, being careful to keep the sheet tucked under her arms as she did. "As well as can be expected."

"I can bring you some pillows if you want. And maybe another blanket. This sheet is terribly thin and they have the air-conditioning up so high it feels like a refrigerator in here."

The corner of her mouth turned upward in a tiny smile. "The coolness keeps everything sterile."

"And has you freezing your ass off in the process." He quipped. "So I'll bring you another blanket and some pillows later today."

"Thank you, but you really don't have to bother."

"It's not a bother Kag." It really wasn't, but he knew it was hard for her to believe that.

They were quiet for a few minutes. The only sounds in the room were the blood pressure machine that went off every twenty minutes or so and the fetal monitor that had a steady humming sound.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the fetal monitor. He knew what it was, just not exactly what it did.

Kagome turned in that direction. "It monitors my contractions and the baby's heart rate."

"Really?" He asked, circling the bed until he was standing in front of the machine, then he picked up the strip of paper that emptied out of it at a steady pace.

"The top line is the baby's heart rate and the bottom shows the contractions."

Inuyasha watched as the tiny needle moved up and down on the paper. The baby's heart rate was patterned, not too high and not too low, but not a perfect line either. As for her contractions, it looked like small peaks and valleys coming at a measured duration.

"How do you know how far apart they are?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure."

He watched as the line on the bottom went up a little higher. His eyes shot on Kagome's. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty comfortable right now."

They both looked up as the door opened and Dr. Hiroki entered.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi. How are you two this morning?" The older woman was quite chipper, Inuyasha noted. She also wasn't alone. As the doctor entered, so did a nurse, pushing in front of her machine with lots of cords. Inuyasha's heart beat quickly. What was going on?

"We're doing just fine this morning, but what's with the machine?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"We're going to perform a sonogram. I want to take the baby's measurements and make sure there's enough fluid around it. I've been watching the fetal strip and the contractions have all but stopped."

"But I just saw something." He interrupted.

"Yeah, I saw that, too. I figured Mrs. Takahashi had moved or coughed or something like that to alter the monitor. The interruption isn't consistent with a contraction."

Inuyasha nodded, thankful Kagome appeared to be getting better.

"I want to keep her on bed rest for another day or so and then maybe we'll let her go home. But only if she promises to rest as much as possible."

"She will." Inuyasha said immediately.

Kagome gave him a scathing look. "Yes, I will rest Doctor. But can I go back to work?"

Dr. Hiroki shook her head. She'd put on her wire-framed glasses and was now staring at the fetal strips that Inuyasha had just looked at. "Probably not for another week or so. I don't want you overdoing it too soon."

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to return to work. He wanted her home, taking care of herself and their child. But he knew better than to say that. The look she'd given him for answering for her a few seconds ago had warned him enough.

"Do you think I should just take the rest of the school year off?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was surprised but still didn't speak.

"I'll let you know after the sonogram. Tasia are we ready?"

The nurse with the long black ponytail hanging down her back nodded and moved to pull down the sheets Kagome had tucked so securely beneath her arms. "We're ready." She said.

"Now, Mrs. Takahashi, I'm just going to remove the belts for the fetal monitor for the time being. I'll put them back on after we're finished." Tasia said.

Kagome nodded. Her hair was pushed back from her forehead and she looked a little pale. She was probably nervous. Yeah, she had just began to gnaw on her bottom lip. Inuyasha moved a little closer to the bed. To his wife.

"Now." Tasia was saying as she lifted a tube from a rack on the side of the machine. "This is going to be a little cool." She squirted.

Kagome jumped. "A little cool is an understatement." She said and shivered.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer. He reached for her hand, taking it soundly in his. To his extreme pleasure, Kagome didn't try to pull away. Once the gooey substance was smeared over Kagome's stomach, Tasia handed Dr. Hiroki a probe. She immediately touched it to Kagome's stomach and looked at the monitor on top of the machine.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She quickly looked away from him to monitor. Following suit, he also looked at the monitor but had no clue what he was seeing. The screen was black with a cone-shaped center in a grainy shade of gray. In the middle of the gray was another black area. But this area had some shaky-looking movements. Dr. Hiroki began to speak in measurements while Tasia clicked on the small keyboard beneath the monitor. Kagome's fingers trembled and Inuyasha instinctively brought them to his lips, kissing each one until she stilled. Momentarily he pulled his gaze from the screen to look at her. She looked at him almost shyly and he continued to rub her hand with his.

"Here's the head." Inuyasha heard Dr. Hiroki say. He immediately looked back at the screen.

"Where?" He asked.

"Here." Dr. Hiroki said and pointed to the screen with her free hand.

"Well, I'll be damned." Inuyasha whispered as he made out the almost oblong shape. That was his child's head. 'Amazing.' He thought.

"And look, here's a hand."

Kagome gasped. "It is! It is! Inuyasha, look at the hand."

Inuyasha couldn't hide his smile. "I see it."

"Here are the heart and the kidneys. Everything looks really good." Dr. Hiroki continued.

But Inuyasha wasn't really focusing on what the doctor was saying. His eyes were glued to that screen, watching this tiny life that he'd helped to create. Now his fingers were the ones trembling until Kagome reached over, touching her hand to the top of his.

"Turn the machine up." Dr. Hiroki told Tasia. "Let's have a listen to the heart rate."

In the next instant, the room filled with a sound that was fast and rhythmic, almost like a locomotive engine. Inuyasha was instantly concerned. "It's too fast." He said.

Dr. Hiroki chuckled. "No, Mr. Takahashi, it's actually perfect."

And as Inuyasha continued to listen, to hear the heartbeat that outran his, yet matched when he thought of his and Kagome's together, it tore something in his chest. He was going to be a father. On the screen was a picture of his child. Inside the woman that he loved so much, was a baby, growing and waiting. Waiting on him to be the man he needed to be.

Kagome cried as she watched the screen and Inuyasha leaned forward, kissing away the first tear as it trickled down her cheek. A short while later, Inuyasha left Kagome's room with even more hope that things would be better between them.

* * *

Inuyasha had a vicious headache. It wasn't even noon but already he'd heard the sound of his child's heartbeat and now he had a massive headache. He was back at the penthouse after a two-hour phone conference with Makoto. His newest client was in no way pleased that Inuyasha was handing him off to an associate broker in his firm. But Inuyasha wasn't budging. After an hour and a half of assuring Makoto that Brenden Dagwood would do the job well, he'd finally given Makoto an ultimatum: he could work with Brenden or he could take his money and have someone else invest it.

A month ago, no a week ago, Inuyasha wouldn't have dared say such a thing. But then a week ago his wife hadn't almost lost their child due to his neglect. That was a road he'd rather not travel again, ever.

With that said, Makoto had immediately calmed down, asking questions about Brenden's education and track record. Brenden was one of Inuyasha's brightest protégés, Inuyasha wouldn't have given him the account otherwise. He'd even agreed to have dinner one night next week with Brenden and Makoto to assure the change went over smoothly. Makoto wanted to have the dinner tonight, but Inuyasha had other priorities.

He'd just come from the bathroom where he'd swallowed two aspirins when the doorbell rang. He answered it and was a little thrown when the neatly dressed man asked him his name. He gave it and accepted the envelope that the man extended to him. Closing the door, he opened the envelope, praying it wasn't another work issue. He hadn't realized how difficult it was going to be to scale back to his work hours. He was heading to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich, then he had to leave for another appointment. As he did, he scanned the papers he'd pulled out of the envelope.

He stopped cold as he read the bold print title: **Complaint for Absolute Divorce**.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: WHAT THE HELL! Everything was going so well, too! Inuyasha was getting his stuff together and the sonogram went well. But then the divorce papers come in…damn!

I'm sure most of you will be thinking this after reading this chapter. Then again, I'm sure some of you might've seen this coming. Anyway, we are actually coming to an end to this story, about two left. So the next chapter will explain more on why Kagome went through with the divorce papers and Izayoi giving her motherly advice for Inuyasha, until next time guys! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Inuyasha had been driving for hours. The sky above was so dark now he had no idea what time it actually was. He pulled the Aston Martin into the garage at the Takahashi estate and sat there long after he'd turned the car off.

From the moment he'd seen those papers his mind had been in turmoil, his heart, his hopes and dreams shattered. He'd concluded this morning that IT Investments, Inc., his house, his cars, none of them meant anything to him without Kagome. That fact had struck him like a vicious blow as he'd read the documents requesting their ties be severed.

How could she do this so callously? How could she simply give up without a fight? Even as he asked himself those questions, Inuyasha realized that she had fought. Each time she'd waited up for him and asked him to take time off with her. Each time she'd begged for them to start a family. She had been fighting to save their marriage. And he had ignored her. Self-examination was a hard task. It was even harder when all the negative strikes accumulated rested with him. Losing his wife and his family had never been a concern to him. Now it just wasn't an option.

He stepped out of the car and walked into the house. And was surprised to see his mother sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand, another cup sitting across from her.

He went over and kissed Izayoi on her cheek. "Hi. What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Sit down." She said simply in a clipped voice.

Inuyasha raised a brow and sat down when she returned the favor. "What's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. But that would be a waste of time since I already know."

"Mother, it's late and I just want to call the hospital and check on Kagome then go to bed."

"You're staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm too tired to make the trip back into town." The truth was he was too hurt to go back into that penthouse without his wife. To face the divorce papers he'd thrown on the floor as he marched out.

"That's fine because you and I need to talk."

"I'm really tired mother." He heard himself complain.

"I'm really tired too, Inuyasha. I'm tired of watching you destroy something good. Now I'm going to brush off the fact that you didn't tell me that I was going to be a grandmother personally."

"I was going to tell you." He interrupted.

"When? When Kagome gave birth?" Izayoi waved her hand when he began to respond. "It doesn't matter now. The more important issue is what you're doing to your marriage."

That was the last thing he wanted to talk to anybody about, especially his mother. "Kagome and I are going to be okay." He said simply.

"Why, because you say so?"

"No, not just because I say so." He exhaled deeply. "Because we belong together."

Izayoi nodded. "I happen to agree with that point. But I don't agree with how you are proving it."

"Mother—"

"Don't 'Mother' me. Kagome and I had lunch. You know that I was supposed to have with the both of you? Well, anyway, when you neglected to show up, Kagome got upset. She told me everything that's been going on with you two."

Inuyasha dropped his elbows on the table, letting his head fall into his hands. "I know I messed up, and I'm going to make it better."

Izayoi reached out a hand and lifted his face to look at her. "How are you going to make it better?"

"I'm going to stop working so much. I even passed on my biggest client to one of my associates."

"And you think that's enough?"

"That's what she wants. She wants me to be with her more, to be there for her and the baby more. And I'm willing to do whatever I have to for her happiness."

"What about _your_ happiness darling? What are you going to do six months down the road when you start itching to get back to work?"

"I don't understand." He shook his head, trying to figure out what his mother was getting at. For a moment he thought she was going to lash out at him about how he was treating Kagome. Now it seemed like she was on his side. "What do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest you think about what it is you really want out of life and why you want it. Listen dearest, your father and I went through a similar point in our marriage. Inutaisho was determined to make as much money as I already had in my trust fund. He desperately needed to prove that he could support me and keep me in the manner in which I was brought up. But that wasn't what I needed. I loved your father for me the man that he was. He didn't have to prove anything to me, or to anyone else for that matter. He kept thinking that he had to be what everyone else expected of him, instead of just being himself. It took him a long time to get a handle on that."

Inuyasha thought about her words as he sat back in his chair. "I'm not like Sesshomaru. I knew growing up that whatever I chose to do I had to do it well, better than well. I had to be the best to make up for what I wasn't."

"That's ridiculous sweetheart, don't you see that? Your father and I loved you for who and what you were. Sesshomaru respects and loves you for those reasons. And Kagome, she fell in love with an ambitious college student who ate ramen noodles twenty-four seven." She chuckled. "Do you think that all your focus on your career is going to change the way any of us feel about you?"

He scrubbed his hands over his face. "I think that it's important for a man to know his place, to take care of his family, to be a provider."

"Inuyasha, you can provide for a small village of families on the money you make in three months. You're pushing yourself too hard and you are the only person that believes that type of behavior is necessary."

"I have to be a good father. Father would be disappointed if I wasn't." Inuyasha stated at the refrigerator to avoid the compassion and the hurt he saw in his mother's eyes. "And I have to show Kagome that I can be what she needs also."

Izayoi stood, pulling her son out of the chair to embrace him in a tight hug. "Kagome loves you like a woman should love her husband. Your family loves you. You father loved you, and that baby is going to love you whether or not you're a billionaire or plumber unclogging somebody's toilet. That's what's important, Inuyasha, and that's all you have to be concerned with."

She left him standing there after kissing his cheek. Inuyasha sat back in the chair, staring at nothing but thinking about everything. His wife, his job, his child, his life. But mainly he thought about his father and how his mother's words had struck home.

Kagome said she'd fallen in love with him before IT Investments had ever been created. She'd wanted to marry him and to have a family before he'd become an obsessed workaholic. That meant he must have been doing something right at that time. So all these years he'd been wasting time and energy trying to outdo himself. And at what cost?

At the cost of losing the one thing that mattered most to him.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I decided to cut this chapter short so Inuyasha can get some motherly advice from Izayoi and he get his mind in the right place. Well next chapter we'll hear from Kagome on how she's doing and to fully understand why she served him the divorce papers. Well until next time guys! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Two days later Kagome was released from the hospital and went back to her apartment. As she looked around at the stark white walls, she felt like crying. No way could she bring her baby into this house. That's what it was. Not a home at all. But then where would be if Inuyasha wasn't there? Shaking herself free of that pointless thought, she put a pitcher of ice tea on the table and stood back trying to remember if she had everything.

Rin had called her that morning and wanted to stop by. Kagome said that was a great idea and offered to fix lunch. Of course Rin argued, saying she could bring them something to eat, but Kagome was sick and tired of laying in that bed. This gave her something else to do between watching TV, going to the bathroom and taking her pills every four hours.

She hadn't had any contractions in the last two days, so the doctor had released her from the hospital. But she knew the danger now. She knew that at any moment, if she didn't keep herself calm and get plenty of rest, the contractions could start again. She could go into preterm labor and her baby could die. That wasn't acceptable.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey, there. You're looking nice and rested." Rin said as she entered the apartment, then stopped briefly to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I know I don't look half as good as you."

"Who are you kidding?" Rin remarked as she moved easily into the kitchen.

Kagome had closed the door and was following her when she heard her say. "You're the one with that gorgeous pregnancy glow. Women all over the world are, as we speak, in beauty salons trying to capture that look."

"If they want to gain weight, pee all day long and struggle to keep down the smallest of meals for nine months, they can be my guest."

Rin sat and Kagome did the same. She reached across the table and was uncovering the plate of sandwiches she'd made when Rin asked. "Is that really how it feels?"

Kagome thought about the question for a moment. "Not really. Most of the time there's this unbeatable excitement. Then there's awe that outside of all the side effects, there's a real life growing inside of you. That can't be beat."

"Yea, that's pretty terrific."

When they both had plates of salad and a sandwich, Kagome asked what had been on her mind for a while.

"So how are things with you and Sesshomaru?"

"Things are good."

"Just good?"

Rin smiled. "Things are terrific. Sesshomaru is great."

And there it was, the glow of a woman in love. Rin probably had no idea that she had that special look of her own.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you. You know he came by the hospital one afternoon to see me. He really is a nice guy deep down."

"He is and he's thoughtful. You know how hard it is to find a thoughtful man?"

Kagome only nodded.

"As a matter of fact, that's part of the reason why I wanted to see you."

Yeah, she knew and she'd been trying like hell to avoid it.

"What's going on with you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. I've filed for divorce."

Rin looked startled then picked up her glass to take a sip. "It's that serious, huh?"

"It's what has to be done."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure or I wouldn't have done it. Inuyasha and I have been having problems for a long time now. This wasn't a decision I made overnight."

"Was it a decision you made with your entire family in mind? I mean, what about the child you're carrying? You're a teacher, Kagome. You know the situations of children growing up in single-parent households compared to ones who grow up in two-parent households."

"I also know the statistics of children who grow up around two unhappy parents versus the ones of children with one happy, healthy parent."

"Touché."

"Look, Rin, I know you mean well, but believe me when I say I've given this a lot of thought. I would never have left Inuyasha on a whim. I've never loved anyone but him."

"So why not fight for him?"

"I can't. Not when fighting for him means fighting _with_ him. Or against what he wants so desperately in his life." Kagome took a sip of iced tea then stabbed at her salad with her fork.

"I see what you're saying. Inuyasha is ridiculous when it comes to work. But I know that he loves you so much. This is killing him Kagome."

"This almost killed my baby." Kagome said adamantly. She knew she was being a tad over-dramatic. "I mean, it's not as easy as you might think for me either. You don't know how badly I wanted to stay with him no matter what. But it's not fair to me and it's not fair to our child."

"He's going to want to be a father to his baby. There's no question about that."

"And I would never stand in his way."

"This is hard for all of us Kagome, especially on the heels of Inutaisho's death. We all love you. You became a part of the family the day Inuyasha brought you home from college. We don't want to lose you anymore than he does."

That made Kagome smile. "I love you guys too. And if there were any other way, if there were any compromise, I would've made it."

"You know what, when I would mess up something, and I did make some mistakes, my dad used to tell me not to worry, that it was never too late to fix a mistake."

With that said, Rin refused to talk about Inuyasha or any other issues that would stress Kagome out for the duration of her time there. So instead, they finished their lunch and shopped online for baby things. Then Rin had made a big deal out of walking Kagome into the bedroom, making sure she took her next pill and got into the bed before letting herself out of the apartment.

Alone in that bed, Kagome had no chance but to think about what she'd done. Her lawyer had contacted her with the news that Inuyasha had been served. He'd come to see her twice a day each day since she'd first been in the hospital. At none of his visits did he mention the papers. He spoke only of her well-being and of things that concerned the baby. He'd been thinking of names and had bought a few more pieces of furniture to match the ones they'd purchased on their shopping trip to the mall weeks ago. But he never asked her to come back to him. He never pled his case for reconciliation. Why did that make her heart hurt instead of relieving some of her stress?

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Ok I know it's short, but I decided to split this chapter up to see what Kagome was going through and why she decided to divorce Inuyasha. I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or next week so look forward to it. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

BlueMoon Goddess: I told you I would have this up soon. So I hope you all enjoy the continuation of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Another day had gone by and Kagome was finally back to work, she'd regained some sort of normalcy in her life and was trying to make that a constant. Inuyasha had continued his daily visits, adding phone calls now that she'd returned to work, but he still hadn't mentioned the divorce. Tired of waiting for the ax to drop, so to speak, Kagome called her attorney and set up a meeting. There were things they needed to agree upon regarding their life together. As much as she wanted to make a clean break, five years weren't simply going to vanish neatly into the air.

Besides, they had the child to consider and provide for. Inuyasha would be more than fair. He would give their baby anything and everything. That was fine with Kagome because she didn't want anything from Inuyasha herself. She'd loved their penthouse and every piece of furniture they put into it, but she would walk away from that too. It was easier that way.

* * *

"Tomorrow at noon." Inuyasha spoke into the phone while sitting in his office. "I'll be there."

Hanging up the phone, he sat back in his chair and contemplated his life once again. Well, no, not this time. He knew where he'd gone wrong and he knew how he could make it better, but his plan meant nothing if Kagome wasn't on board. His mother, Rin and in a weird way Sesshomaru had been a great support in this time, telling him how wrong he was and how much they still loved him, making him feel better than he'd anticipated.

He'd been seeing Kagome even though they were separated. No, she hadn't come back to the penthouse and he hadn't so much as kissed her since the last night they'd made love. But he loved her just as fiercely.

She was taking care of herself. Taking the medication to hold the contractions at bay every four hours just as the doctor prescribed. She'd gone back to work and while he would've preferred she stay at home, he saw how being with her students completed her.

In all their time together, he'd never really noticed how vibrant and energetic she was when she was teaching. But on her first day back, worried and unsure of how things would turn out, he'd stayed at the school all day long and watched her from a distance. The school principal hadn't been too happy about that, but she'd come around after he'd used his Takahashi charm. As the day had progressed, he's seen her reading to the students as they all sat around her on a colorful rug. The children, and him as well if he had to be truthful, were mesmerized by her voice. Never had he heard _Charlotte's Web_ read with such emotion, such genuine feeling. His heart had swelled with love for her and pity for his own selfish blindness.

He'd left the school feeling pangs of jealousy that his child would hear that voice and see her smiling face every night before going to sleep and every morning upon awakening. But he wouldn't. His cell phone had rung as he walked down the steps of the school. He'd answered it in an agitated voice but quickly calmed down at the news he received. It was with that in mind that Inuyasha called his office.

"Call Mrs. Takahashi and inform her that I won't be stopping by her place this evening. However, I will see her at the attorney's office tomorrow."

If Marsha had an opinion, she wisely kept it to herself. Inuyasha was supremely thankful. As much as he appreciated all the advice and urgings from the people he was closest to, he wanted to handle his situation with his wife all by himself.

* * *

Kagome took the day off from work. The appointment at her attorney's office wasn't until four o'clock, but she needed some time to get herself together. Sure, she'd been the one to instigate the proceedings and this preemptive meeting was a way that she and Inuyasha could iron out all the issues so that the divorce itself would go smoothly. She'd decided that would be the last thing she needed to go through was a messy divorce during her pregnancy.

Although she didn't really believe that things between her and Inuyasha would be messy. He was a fair man who would keep her and the baby's best interests in mind no matter what. To that end, she didn't want anything from him except support for their child. She knew that there were women who would call her ten times a fool, but she didn't give a damn. What she and Inuyasha had shared could never garner a price tag. She didn't want his money; she'd wanted his love. And since she couldn't have that and his active participation in their marriage, she didn't want anything. She prayed that she and Inuyasha could remain cordial, but she didn't believe that would be an issue, either. Inuyasha still called her and came to see her. He was very concerned about her and the baby and he never hesitated to offer his services for whatever she needed. Except he never touched her.

He didn't attempt to kiss her or to even hold her. When she'd told him she felt the baby move, he'd been ecstatic and had tentatively reached out a hand toward her stomach to feel for himself. The warmth that spread through her at his touch was overwhelming and it took everything in her not to throw her arms around him. She would probably always feel this way about Inuyasha, but knew that the stand she was taking was one she couldn't afford to back down from. He seemed to understand. Well she took his silence as understanding. No more did he try to convince her that he would change and that they belonged together. All his reconciliation arguments had ceased. That was what broke her heart and what had her hiding in her apartment all day. It was one thing to know that she was leaving for all the right reasons. It was another to know that he was willing to let her go. But she hadn't given him much choice. Had she?

This was the right thing for all of them. Inuyasha needed to be free to love his life the way he wanted. He didn't deserve to have her nagging at him to be a better husband. Work was his life, he'd told her that. He had something to prove and he was determined to prove it to whomever he thought was interested.

However, she needed something different. Something she wasn't even going to look for in another man. Her ideas of a family now had to shift to her child. Her mother and grandfather were being quiet on the situation all of a sudden. Her mother felt like she'd given her advice and Kagome had taken from it what she wanted to use. Her grandfather, couldn't bring himself to side with either her or Inuyasha. He simply wanted what was best for his great-grandchild. And Izayoi, had come to see Kagome at the hospital and again when she'd come home. The woman was possibly the biggest source of strength Kagome had ever had. Absolutely nothing got the best of her. Izayoi still believed that Inuyasha and Kagome would work it out but told Kagome to stick to her guns. She had also told her that she'd always be family.

So it was with slow but determined steps that Kagome entered the offices of Garrett and Clark, located in one of the many skyscrapers in downtown Seattle. She heard her own voice, small and just a little shaky, as she told the receptionist who she was and her reason for being there. Inuyasha and his attorney obviously hadn't arrived yet, since she was the only one in the waiting room. She took a seat in the burgundy chairs, forgoing the many magazines spread out on the table before her. Instead, she placed her purse in her lap and looked around the office. The plush carpet was hunter green. The walls separated by a Cherrywood chair rail, a paisley print wallpaper on the bottom half and the top half painted burgundy. The receptionist sat behind a marble-topped, mantel-like desk, once she was sitting, Kagome could only see the top of her head. She could hear the phones ringing and wondered if every call was another couple getting divorced.

Her heart thumped and her hands shook a little, but Kagome willed herself to calm down. This had to be done. She would feel better when it was finished, but it had to be done regardless. She was in the midst of psyching herself up when she heard the receptionist calling her name.

"Mrs. Takahashi?"

Kagome jumped up out of her seat. "Yes?" She answered, wondering now if she would keep her last name after the divorce.

"They're ready for you in conference room A. It's just down that hall and around the corner." The receptionist said as she stood and pointed.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

She walked toward the door with her fingers gripping her purse for dear life. At the door she paused and took a deep breath. Her reaction was ridiculous. She and Inuyasha could no longer live together as husband and wife. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends, that they couldn't share this child and this child's life like two mature adults. Steeling herself for what was to come, she turned the knob and entered the conference room.


	15. Chapter 15

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys, this is the final chapter to 'One Last Try!' I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you all again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring. Now onto the conclusion of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters, or A.C. Arthur's book 'Second Chance, Baby' which this fic is based on

 **Summary** : Except for one passion filled night after his father's funeral, Inuyasha and Kagome's marriage had been on the rocks for years. Now Kagome's pregnant and unwilling to bring a child into a home with a workaholic, absentee father. She wanted a divorce, but for the sake of their child, Inuyasha demanded she give their marriage a second chance...and he was not a man to be denied.

* * *

Kagome's first reaction was that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her second reaction, when she searched the many faces staring at her in the room and found Inuyasha's, was that she was going to wring his freaking neck!

Instead, she tried to remain as calm as she could when she asked. "What have you done?"

Instead of answering, Inuyasha simply walked over to her, reaching for her hand. When she only stared down at his, he whispered. "Please. Just go with the flow for a minute."

It wasn't because his voice sounded so sincere, so husky and so damn sexy that she almost melted into a puddle right then and there. And it wasn't because sitting around the long conference room table were her mother, grandfather, brother, Izayoi, Sesshomaru and Rin. Well, okay, yeah, it was precisely for that reason that she went ahead and took his hand. But she didn't look at any of their relatives as he led her to the empty chair at the far end of the table.

When she was seated, he went down on one knee. He took her left hand in his, rubbing along the ring finger where her wedding ring should have been. Uncomfortable by the way he was gazing down at her bare hand, Kagome tried to pull away.

Inuyasha held firm, lifting his gaze up to meet hers. "When we first met, I told you that you were different and that's why I was so attracted to you." He said.

Her entire body stilled. He was more than handsome in his black designer suit, crisp white shirt and sharp red tie. His golden eyes bore into her brown ones as if searching for something she wasn't sure she had to give.

"I knew at that exact moment that once I got you, I would never let you go."

"Inuyasha." She whispered, not willing to listen to anymore. Her resolve to end this marriage was shaky enough with him buttering her up.

"No." He shook his head adamantly. "Please, let me finish and then you can do or say whatever you want." He waited a beat for her response.

She found herself nodding her head positively, although she didn't have a clue why.

"I always thought I needed to prove myself to my father. And then when I met you, I felt compelled to do everything right by you. I idiotically thought that working my ass off to make more money was the right thing. On some level I even thought that the more successful I become, the more you and my family would love me. My father used to say that sometimes the smartest man could be the dumbest ass. I'll be claiming that title today, because where you and our marriage were concerned I royally screwed up."

Somebody sniffled. Kagome thought it was probably his mother but she didn't turn to make sure. Her gaze was riveted on Inuyasha.

"I should've been smarter. I should've listened." He was rubbing her hand and looking at her so intensely he probably knew the tears were going to fall before they actually did. Yes, she was crying. Her heart was so full with emotion already, his words simply pushed them overboard.

"But none of that matters now Kagome. If I could turn back time I'd erase it all and do the right thing. But we both know that won't work. So instead, all I can do is start over."

The tears were flowing in earnest now, from her eyes and from a couple other people in the room. She could hear more sniffling and ruffling around like somebody was looking for tissues. Kagome tuned out everyone and everything but Inuyasha. Obviously he was doing the same thing because he only looked away from her to reach one of his hands into his jacket pocket. When he pulled out a small black box, Kagome's breath caught and she sobbed. Shaking her head, she tried to will the tears to stop. Her vision was blurred and she knew she wanted to see what he had in that box with twenty-twenty clarity.

Inuyasha's hand shook a little as he opened the box. The women in the room gasped but Kagome remained quiet. She couldn't speak, could barely breathe. The diamond was huge and sparkly and in the princess cut she favored. The surrounding bands were platinum with smaller diamonds for added enjoyment. It was gorgeous, but she couldn't open her mouth to tell him that.

"Wait, there's more." He said then set the ring box on her lap and reached into his inner pocket to pull out an envelope. "When I did this the first time, I told you how much I loved you and how I wanted you to share my life with me. I put a ring on your finger and asked you to marry me and you said yes. I guess you could say we've been there and done that. So this time, not only am I presenting you with another ring but I'm giving you the deed to a house. I asked you once what you wanted and your answer was your family and a home. I'm not simply asking you to be mine this time, Kagome. I'm asking you to trust me with your happiness and your heart. To trust that I can be the husband you want and the father our child deserves. I'm asking you, Kagome Higurashi Takahashi, to marry me again."

Kagome's heart was pounding a mighty beat. She wondered for a moment if everyone in the room could hear it.

"You're supposed to answer him Kagome." She heard her mother whisper when she was still trying to find her words.

Somebody laughed. It sounded like Rin.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I…um…I don't know what to say to all that." She finally managed.

"Say what you feel, Kagome. What do you feel in here?" Inuyasha tapped a hand over her heart then let it fall down to her stomach. "And here."

That was it. She knew it and so did he. "How do I know for sure it will be different this time?"

"Nothing in life is certain. My father used to tell me that, too." He glanced momentarily heavenward. "Man I miss him, and I hope what I'm doing now is pleasing him more than any business deal I've ever closed. But I can start by telling you that I took your advice. I passed Makoto onto Brenden Dagwood, and next week, Marsha and I are going to go through all the accounts and divide them between the appropriate junior brokers. It's really going to be different this time. I'm going to be different because there is nothing more important to me than you and our child."

"Say yes. Say yes." Rin cheered.

Sesshomaru shushed her and Kagome smiled.

Everything Inuyasha just said, everything he'd done, was all that she'd wanted from the beginning. She'd told him he needed to win her back and he'd done it, in spades. She should've known Inuyasha would never lose a challenge. "Yes. I will marry you again."

* * *

They hadn't all been together since Rin's birthday in August. But this Sunday all the Takahashi's were joined by the Higurashi's and their close friends at the Holy Trinity Church. When the morning service was over, Father Vereen called for the pianist to play the wedding march while Inuyasha and Kagome joined hands and walked once again down the aisle.

Kagome felt as nervous and as sure as she had the last time they'd taken this walk. Butterflies flitted about in her stomach. No, that was her baby. The baby she and Inuyasha would soon welcome into this world. Rin, Izayoi and her mother had taken her shopping for a dress that would fit when Inuyasha suggested they renew their vows. The cream-colored Donna Karan dress looked sleek and classy on her ever-changing frame. Inuyasha wore Versace, her favorite. The black suit enhanced his fair complexion and his lean build. Kagome had spent half the service simply looking at him, he looked so good. If truth were told, it wasn't just that he looked good, it was that this felt good, it felt right.

They'd come a long way, Kagome and Inuyasha. She believed that it was all for a reason, it was all leading to this deeper commitment they were about to make to each other. Now they stood at the altar, Father Vereen looking at them with a crinkly yet knowing smile. He'd married them ten years ago, and he would probably christen their baby.

"What God has brought together, let no man put asunder." He whispered to them.

Their arms were locked and Inuyasha reached up his free hand to touch hers, pulling them closer together. Father Vereen read the scripture in his regular, solemn tone and the small ceremony began.

When the time came for the vows, Inuyasha began with. "Kagome, you are and will forever be the love of my life."

Her heart simply melted in her chest at his sincerity. So caught up was she in Inuyasha and his words that when it was her turn, she had to blink away tears and concentrate on what she had planned to say. Her words began slowly, crisply, as she wrapped up her new vows to her husband.

"And I will love you, cherish you and honor you and your accomplishments for all the days of our lives."

Neither of them heard the music as it played behind them. In their world only they existed. The kiss they shared was more than enticing, more than alluring. It was renewing and rejuvenating. It was their second chance.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And that's the end of the chapter and story folks! And in case people are wondering why I didn't include the baby being born and what not. It was still early in her pregnancy and I wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to get married again while she was still early on in her pregnancy and have time to fully work things out and get other things situated before the baby arrived. But I still hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you all again in my next story! Until next time! ^_^


End file.
